As Long As You Love Me
by xxELAVANxxLIZxAVAN
Summary: Liz have always loved Avan, Avan have always loved Liz. They're both afraid to tell their feelings for eachother. How will they get together finally? Find out! Read and Review. Ask me questions on the review and I'll answer them on the chapter! Rated M. Title was "I Was Too Afraid To Tell You My Feelings"
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**hey! I kinda felt this idea was good...so here we go.**

**Summary: Liz have always loved Avan, Avan have always loved Liz. They're both afraid of telling their feelings for eachother. How will they both get together? **

**Rated : T (Might change)**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

_"Hey there!" Avan greeted and came in my dressing room where I was sitting on the couch with my laptop ._

_"Hi!" I replied and gave him a peck on the lips._

_"SO...you know our movie night we were having tonight?" I nodded "I have to help my mom with something important...so we can cancel it for now?" He finished. _

_I raised my eyebrow at him..."You always Cancel it." I told him and shut my computer screen._

_"I know." He sighed. "See you later...Maybe." What was that 'Maybe' about?_

_Right after Avan left and closed the door, I heard noises coming from there. I got up and went to stand by the door, I put my ear on the door so I can hear what was going on._

_"So you got rid of her now, which means WE can be together." Zoey deutch's VOICE SAID. Avan likes Zoey..._

_"We'll be together, Zoey. Forever!" Avan told her._

I shot up in my bed, knowing it was just a dream. I know that Avan and I never dated and we are NOT. I do LOVE Avan but i'm too afraid to tell him, what if he doesn't like me back? What if he likes Zoey Deutch? Because I have noticed that they have been hanging out a lot this month. Avan and I used to have a lot of Movie nights and we used to hang out way too much, but ever since Avan met Zoey, we never hung out like before.

Sometimes I even wished that we were Beck and Jade, so I can hold, kiss, touch, hug and do everything with him. BUT that was just TV.

I looked at my clock and it was 6:30 am! which I had only 30 minutes to get to set. How did I forgot to turn on my clock Alarm!

Without even fixing my bed, I entered the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, I started scrubbing on my teeth very fast and washed my face. I got to my closet and grabbed see-through black button up shirt and a dark wash blue jeans. I threw on my clothes and took a pair of black flat shoes and wore them on. I fixed my hair really fast cause they were going to curl it on set after the table read anyways. I put on mascara and lip gloss, grabbed my keys, phone and purse, and rushed to my car. I looked at my phone and it was 6:48, It usually takes 20 minutes to get to set...WITHOUT freeway, SO i decided to take a short cut and entered the freeway.

It was very hard. I didn't even know what number exit to get out from, and if I call someone from set they'll start asking a lot of questions on where I was. I decided to take exit 25. After I was out, I didn't even recognized the place, I don't think i'm going the right way. I'm lost. I looked for the freeway and entered it once again, this time I took exit 26...and still lost.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

It was now 7:09 and still no Liz Gillies. We can start the table read for now, but we still have to wait for everyone. Liz was very beautiful , sweet , great body and voice. She was so funny that every time we get bored on set, she makes us laugh with her jokes, she never fails. I loved how she was always in a good mood. The first time I saw her here in victorious, I had a tiny crush on her but when time passes by the crush got bigger and bigger. Sure thing there was a lot of Los Angeles girls, but not like Liz.

I was too afraid to ask her out, if she doesn't like me back, I brought my self down.

"shhh" The director Steve said. "She's here." HE whispered. Dan had his camera on and was filming the whole thing.

"Be quite when she comes in." Dan whispered.

"Be awkward quite." Matt stated which I heard tiny giggles from Ariana.

"Don't be awkward. That's mean." Dan whispered. He cleared his throat when she came in.

"Hi" she greeted and looked around at everyone who was in the room.

"Hi Liz" Dan was the only one that was supposed to say hi back.

She looked at us again knowing that we want to know the reason she was late.

"I tried taking freeway...It didn't go well." She said softly and took a seat next to me while every one in the room was laughing. This is what I mean by her being in a good mood everytime, she got lost in freeway and she's still smiling.

"Let's get started" The director called and we all grabbed our scripts.

"Scene one! Tori having a conversation with Sikowitz!" The director reminded us what scene.

Tori: Hey sikowitz!

SikoWitz: Heloo TORO

Tori: It's ToRI!

Sinjin: (Walks in) Hey guys.

Sikowitz: (sits in a low chair) yes, what is it boy?

Sinjin: Did you know about the plays that were happening in school next Friday?

Tori: (Rolls Her Eyes) Yes Sinjin, we know.

Sinjin: (walks Out)

Sikowitz: (Drinks coconut milk) What do you want ToRI?

Tori: I needed your help with my play.

Sikowitz: Meet me at the black box theater tomorrow after school and I'll bring my coconut (looks at his coconut)

Tori: OOOkay ( Walks out)

"AND SCENE!" The director calls.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was nothing...I know! I'll be adding the second chapter soon and there is Elavan moments happening! Tell me what you think! Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beck's clothes and offer

**CHAPTER TWO UP ALREADY! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

After about 2 more hours of table reading, it was time for us to get in our costumes and start filming an episode. I went to my dressing room after I got my hair and make up ready. I opened the JADE closet that had all dark colors mostly black, and grabbed the costume the fashion designer put there. I wore it and sat on the couch for a few minutes cause I was already early, we had 15 more minutes to start shooting.

My phone made the text message noise and I looked at it.

**From: Jogia**

**To: Liz McGills**

**Come to my dressing room if you're done, I need u r help!**

I sighed and got up, making sure I forgot nothing cause I'll just leave from his dressing room to where we shoot the scenes. His dressing room was next to Ariana's, which Ariana's was next to mine.

While I was walking there, I saw Ariana walking to set.

"Hey Liz" She said in her cheery voice

"Hey Ari" I smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Avan's dressing room, he needs help with I don't know what." I replied.

She giggled and looked up at me. "Did you tell him?" She asked. I covered her mouth with my hand cause we were close to Avan's dressing room what if he hears us? And Ari is the only one that knows about me having a huge crush on Avan Jogia since she's my best friend.

"Shut Up! He'll hear you! And no i'm not telling him anything." I whisper yelled.

"Okay Okay! How about you come over to my house tomorrow night and we'll have a sleepover so you can tell me everything, more like...talking about boys!" WE both laughed at her stupid suggestion.

"I'll come but no boy talk." I declared and started to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"Liz...I wanna talk about boys, by the way I have something about a boy to tell you tomorrow." She whined.

I nodded "Okay"

"Bye" She waved and walked away.

I opened Avan's dressing room door and looked at what he was doing. I started laughing very loud at the mess of Beck's clothes and his confusion about what to wear.

"Don't stand there and laugh instead of helping me!" He shouted and I laughed even harder. I walked over to him and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What should Beck wear today?" I chuckled at went to the closet. I took out a brown and black flannel shirt with a white v-neck shirt and a blue jeans. I handed them to him.

"Here"

"WOW! You got that out in less than 30 seconds!" I laughed and started walking towards the door so he can change.

"Thank You McGills!" He shouted when I left the room and made my way to the set when I crashed into Victoria.

"Oh sorry, Hey Liz" She greeted and gave me a small hug. "Why were you at Avan's dressing room?"

"He asked me to help him on what to wear." I told her.

"Oh okay!" She said and I walked to where I was supposed to be standing by my locker.

This is was a me and Avan scene that I couldn't wait for, Beck and Jade are supposed to be kissing and they get interrupted by Tori. I can't finally wait to kiss him.

I saw Avan walking towards me and he smirked, I smirked back as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"AND action!" Steve called and I was pressed against a locker with Avan's soft and warm lips pressing to mine. My hands were wrapped around his neck and he had his arms tight around my waist. It felt like it was only me and him in this world nothing else. Butterflies were shooting through my stomach. until...

"Hey guys!" Tori says.

"What?" I snap as JADE

"Jade, be nice." Avan tells.

"Don't tell me to be nice when she interrupts us!" I shout at Avan as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to ask you something." Victoria says.

"What?" I snap at her again.

"Did you guys see Andre and Robbie anywhere?" Vic asks.

"No. We just came." Avan replies to her. She nodds and walks away.

"AND CUT!" Dan called.

"You did great" Avan said and rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks you too" I answered.

"uh...Liz. I had nothing for tonight, so I was wondering if you wanna have another movie night at my house?" He asks. I nodded. I wasn't surprised when he asked that because we had movie nights before and this is normal, it wasn't a date so just as friends.

"Sure I'll be there." I smiled at him.

"Get ready for the next scene guys!" Dan reminds us and we all go to our dressing rooms to fix our selves.

* * *

**I noticed this chapter was shorter than the other one...SORRY. I promise the next chapter will be longer because it will have some cute moments! get ready and review! THANK YOU FOR READING! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters let me know! : )**


	3. Chapter 3: Zoey interrupts

**WHAT? 3 chapters in only 3 day! I'm in the mood of writing today :p Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys! And I'll say this again, make sure to tell me the ideas you have for future chapters so the story can be more interesting when a lot of people share ideas! it will be awesome! Thank You soo much for reading! Your reviews are the support for me for writing : ) By the way the Rating changed because of the strong language in this chapter.**

* * *

**Liz's POV **

"And that's a wrap for the day!" Dan shouted.

"So, wanna just come in my car or..." Avan asked.

"I think i'll go in my car cause I need to change my clothes first." I told and he nodded.

"see you at my house." He smirked. I frreakin loved that smirk, it was the most beautiful thing about him.

He turned around and left to his car. Then, here goes Ariana with her giggles.

"What?" I snapped.

She giggled again, she sounded like Cat. "You guys are so cute." I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a fake , weak smile.

"Call me when you leave his house!" She said.

"Call me when YOU leave Matt's house." I smirked cause I knew I made her blush.

"Liz..." She whined.

"come on baby girl, Matt will be waiting. BYE Ari!" I shoved her by the door with her stupid giggles.

"Have fun!" SHE yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and got in my car and started it. I looked at the time and it was 8:23 pm. I sighed and started driving. I mean I am happy that tonight it's gonna be only me and him together at his house, that was normal though. This always happened, but it hasn't happened in a very long time. I kept thinking of a way to tell him but there was no WAY. I needed to find out if he likes me or not...Maybe I can ask Matt since Matt is his best friend, he might know at least something.

* * *

I got in my driveway and out of the car. I searched through my purse to find my house keys which I finally did, I went to the door and unlocked it. I threw my purse on the couch and looked at the time that was 8:56 pm, I rushed to my bedroom and straight to the bathroom, since my towel was already in the bathroom I just turned on the shower and took off my clothes before going in.

After about 10 minutes of showering, I usually take longer but since I don't wanna be late and it's already past 9, I got out and wrapped a towel around me.

I went straight to my phone. 3 missed calls from Avan and a text message from Ariana. I dialed Avan's number and waited for him to pick while I opened my closet to find something to wear, not something too fancy, just normal. I don't want him to think something by what i'm wearing, like I mean every movie night with him, I just wear something casual or too normal since we've known each other for 3 years now.

"Hey Gillies." His lovely voice came on my phone.

"Hey Jogia!" I replied. " Did you call me? I was in the shower, I didn't hear it."

"Uh...yes I did. You're beautiful even if you're dirty and without shower." Oh he was flirting now.

"Thank you Jogia." I laughed. "So did you want something?" I asked.

"Uh...Your normal late habit." He teased and I laughed again.

"Don't worry, i'm changing. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." I told him.

"Okay miss Gillies. I'll see ya." HE said and we both hung up.

I grabbed a Black Bebe tank top and a light skinny jeans. I got tank top since it's summer and it's really hot. I put on my clothes and got out a hair dryer to dry my hair.

After about 10 minutes of doing my hair and make up, I grabbed my purse and went to my car.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

Now I was getting seriously nervous. I tried to chill but I couldn't, I mean it is just a normal movie night with the girl of my dreams and I _TOATTLY _felt like this every time we had a movie night. Gosh...I just wished I knew if she likes me back or not. Maybe I wanna ask her tonight? Should I? too confused. Lots of things were rushing though my head at this moment when I heard the doorbell ring, I knew it was her.

I opened the door to see her gorgeous face in front of me. "Well...helo!" I teases which caused her to laugh.

She sat on the couch and I sat next to her.

"What movie did you bring Jogia?" She asked.

"I brough-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing again.

Liz looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "I thought you didn't invite anyone?"

"I didn't" I told her. I don't even remember someone coming to my house at this time without me knowing.

"Just open it"

I went to the door and opened to see Zoey standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Uh...Zoey?" I looked at her with confused look.

She threw herself in my arms. I looked over at Liz and she looked hurt and pissed. WHY did she? It was giving me some hints. What if she does like me back because I've never heard her talk about liking someone else, she usually tells us.

"Avan." Zoey sobbed in my chest. I rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Zoey?" I asked wrapping my arms back.

She looked Liz and gave her a hint to leave us a lone. With that Liz grabbed her purse and started walking towards the door.

"I'll give you guys some space." She said and looked at me. I gave her an apology look, she nodded and left. How fucking stupid can I be? Why would I let her leave like this. But I also couldn't leave Zoey letting her get a hint of what I was up to and she might find out that I liked Liz. I can always apologize to Liz later, but right now I have to deal with this.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

How fucking stupid is he? Or how fucking stupid is SHE? I honestly never likes Zoey. She is a bitch and a whore. She's only 17 and she fucks different guys everyday. I bet one of him lied her so that's why she's with AVAN now. NONE of us liked Zoey because they know how much of a whore she is, except for Avan. I bet he even likes her. She'll just use him for a fuck night and leave. Bitch.

I dialed Ariana's number to make sure she was at home so I can go by her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ari, are you at home?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm coming there." I told her.

"What about your movie night with AVAN?" She giggled.

"Seriously, I got no time for this. I'll tell you what happened when I get there." I said and hung up.

When I got to Ariana's house, the door was answered by her mom Joan.

"Hey aunt Joan." I greeted.

"Hey Lizzie. What's wrong? you look pissed." She said. Does it even show i'm pissed. oh no...not good.

"No, I'm fine." I tried to smile even though I wasn't in a mood for it.

"well, Ari's in her room. Dinner will be ready soon. And when Ari said you were coming over, I made you your favorite pasta." She said. She was so sweet. I loved her. My mom have known Joan for 10 years now. That's right, Ari and I have been best friends for 8 Years now.

"mmmm. Thanks Auntie." I said and have her a hug.

"You're more than welcome Lizzie." She smiled.

I ran upstairs to Ariana's room to find her sitting on the ground playing with her phone.

"Hey booboo."

"Oh shut up." I said.

"What happened?" She pouted her lips.

"That bitch. She came to his house with fucking teary eyes and threw herself in his arms 2 minutes right after I got there, plus she gave me a look that says 'Leave'" I told her almost yelling.

"Who?"

"Dumb Fuck Zoey!"

"Oh my god! I fucking hate her! Why the fuck would she tell you to leave? is it even her house?" ARi looked pissed as well.

"Exactly. And that other bitch that just stood there hugging her without saying bye when I left."

"What the fuck? Is he insane?" SHE yelled

"Ugh"

"Just change your clothes and let's go eat." She said. "Sleep here tonight. I don't wanna stay alone." I nodded.

I got up and went to the closet. I had some clothes here even though it doesn't matter because Ari and I share clothes. SHe wears mine, I wear hers.

I just changed my jeans into a pajamas and made my way down stairs with her to eat dinner.

* * *

**I promised for a longer chapter**. **Here it is! Sorry this didn't have much elavan! But I promise there will be in future chapters! I wanna make this story interesting! I don't wanna jump into Elavan being together without some drama lol. Enjoy! Hope You guys review!**


	4. Chapter 4: I love you Liz

**HEHE! Felt like writing another chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last one! Watch out from this chapter though! SOO much Elavan. Get excited!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

After we had dinner, we decided to go to sleep because it was already11:30 and we have work tomorrow. I lied in bed next to Ari. Yes, we are sleeping in the same bed since Ari was too scared to sleep alone tonight and her bed was too big. I felt that Ari was sleeping already, I just laid there thinking. What if I tell him? Will he stop getting all flirty and worry about Zoey so much? I needed to find at least one way to tell him. **  
**

I rolled on my side and tried to fall asleep.

"Liz?"

"Yes Ari?" I sighed.

She turned the lights on and sat up in bed. "I'll tell you the right thing to do."

"What?" I was so confused. What was she even talking about?

"So, you love Avan. He doesn't know it. He cares so much about Zoey." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "AND?"

"And, I know you're pissed at him right?" She Quizzed.

I nodded my head. "What does that have to do with anything now?"

"Maybe if you try to avoid him at work tomorrow, he'll probably know that you're mad at him and he'll take the hint." She smirked.

"No." I shook my head.

"YES! He'll probably take a hint that you're into him or something. Then, BOOM! If he knows, he'll tell you! Silly." She said.

"That sounds good." I gave her a evil smile.

She giggled and hugged me. "I'm always helpful." She says.

"HEY! So am I!" I hit her on the shoulder.

We both laughed until we cried then decided it was time for both of us to go to sleep already.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I woke up in the morning in my bed to look at the clock and it was only 6:00 which meant I had to get ready for work. I decided I'd go wake up Zoey and drop her off at her house. Yes, Zoey slept at my house last night, I told her she can sleep on the couch and she did. I know Liz is mad at me and what I did last night was very wrong! I know I should of told Zoey to leave and find someone else that would make her feel better, but I couldn't. I don't get why she always comes to me for help. I should probably apologize to Liz today.

"Zoey." I shook her.

"Morning babe." She flirted.

"Babe...?" I asked very confused. Why the fuck would she call me babe?

"You asked me out last night." She snapped. WHAT? is she fucking insane! I remember last night.

When Liz left, I asked Zoey what was wrong, she just kept crying and crying and she never stopped. I decided I would let her rest a little so I told her she can sleep on the couch. When I was leaving to my room to sleep, she grabbed my arm and said. " I want someone to ask me out."

I didn't know what she exactly wanted. "Ok...?" WAIT! maybe when I said Ok, she thought that I said ok I'll go out with u?

"NO ZOEY!" I yelled in the damn morning.

"Why no! I'm perfect!" She yelled back at me.

"My heart belongs to someone that is NOT you!" I shouted.

"WHO?"

"...Liz. It's true, I love Liz. She's perfect and flawless!" I can't believe I just said it. But it was the best thing for now. This made me decided I should give Liz some hints.

"Okay...I'm going home!" She yelled and went out of the door.

I sighed and went to get ready for work. Great I wasted 10 minutes of my time talking to her! I was gonna be late so I had to rush.

* * *

I got in my car and drove to work.

When I got there, I noticed that Liz's car was already there and she was in there with Ari. Maybe she just came. I got out of my car and locked it. I saw Liz and Ari get out of the car as well and they both looked at me and rolled their eyes. Okay really?

"Wait guys." I called behind them.

"What?" Liz snapped at me.

"Uh...Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?" Now Ari snapped at me.

"Liz...I need to talk to you." I told her.

"I don't." She replied.

"Ari?"

"Talk to him Liz and she what he wants." She told Liz and went inside the set.

"What do you want?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"I wanted to...apologize about last night." I trailed off

"Don't worry, at least you two had fun bed time."Now she thinks I slept with Zoey. Girls are so hard to deal with.

"No...No none of that happened. She didn't even talk to me after you left. She kept on crying until she fell asleep. Believe me Liz."

"I believe You." She smiled.

"So..." I walked closer to her. "I also had something else to tell you." Her eyes went wide open, did she wanna say what I wanted to say?

"Wh-hat?"

"Okay. The first time I saw you here on the set, I fell in love with you. Maybe the first time it was a small crush but now, I love you more than anything in this world Liz." I brought my face close to hers feeling her breath on my face, her breath was like air to me.

"I-I kinda felt the same thing." She smiled.

"You did?" I asked smiling back at her.

She nodded.

Now our lips were moving closer to each other's and when they were finally almost crashing...

"You guys Da-" Ari stopped talking and looked at us with a laugh.

"We'll be right there Ari." I told her.

I gave Liz a peck on the lips and she giggled. She was so cute. I grabbed her hand and we both went inside not worrying if they ask us why we're holding hands.

" . . OUTSIDE?" Dan teased.

"awh come on Dan! Aren't they so cute together?" Vic joined.

"Yeah, Thank you Vic. At least someone thinks that!" Liz teased Vic.

Everyone was laughing until Dan said. "Yeah, I'm actually happy for you! I can get rid of the hate tweets that fans send me because Avan and Liz are not dating!"

We all laughed again.

"Come on back to work!" Dan yelled and we all made our way to our dressing rooms.

It was only Liz and me standing by my dressing room door.

"So, you're all mine now?" I asked her.

"What do you think Jogia." She kissed me on the cheek.

"I Love you." I said and saw her blush a little.

"I love you, too." She smiled.

"My question wasn't answered though." I remarked.

"yes, I'm all yours." she laughed.

I pressed my lips to hers softly. It didn't feel like it was Beck and Jade Kiss. It's us Avan and Liz.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

****When his lips were on mine. Butterflies didn't stop shooting in my stomach. It felt so good. This was no Beck and Jade kiss, but better. It was Avan and Liz.

When we broke away I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"I was too afraid to tell you my feelings." We both said at the same time and laughed.

"I gotta go get ready." I told her and before giving him one last kiss and I walked away.

I went in my dressing room and smiled to myself. I can't believe Avan is all mine now!

* * *

**DONE! No! This story** **isn't done yet! A lot more chapters to go! SEE? Elavan happened! And guess what! ONE more episode until 'Tori saves Beck and Jade' AND Jade will be singing a song to Beck. I have heard the song it's great! So tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Less than 5 reviews, I won't be adding new chapter until next week. I have it written. **


	5. Chapter 5: Kiwi Yogurt

**SO HEY GUYS! I DELETED MY OTHER STORIES FOR NOW! DON'T WORRY I STILL HAVE THEM THOUGH, I JUST NEEDED TO HAVE SOME SPACE, I WAS GETTING TOO CONFUSED WHILE WORKING ON THIS STORY AND THE OTHER ONES IN MY WAY. AFTER I FINISH THIS, I'LL BE DOING THE OTHER STORIES, ONE BY ONE. SO I'M WORKING ON THIS ONE RIGHT NOW AND AFTER I'M DONE, I'LL START THE NEXT ONES!Hope you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I left the studio that day with my head held high and a smile on my face. I was walking out from set that day with my purse on my arm. Ariana planned to take me home, but I saw Avan trying to catch my attention on the way out.

"Liz!" He called, running up to me.

"Hey," I smiled, giving him a peck on the cheeck. When he pouted slightly, i pressed my lips to his and a smile returned to his face.

"So i was thinking we could go get some frozen yogurt or something?" Avan offered.

"I'm vegan! I can't have anything with milk in it dork."

"No! I know this really cool place that uses water instead of milk to make it! C'mon!" Avan said, tugging my arm. I glanced over at Ariana who was talking to Matt by her car.

"How about we go with Matt and Ari!" I offered. Avan nodded and we walked over hand-in-hand to where Matt and Ariana were talking.

"Hey do you guys want to get some fro-yo with us?" I asked, nudging Ari in the side to say 'whatever you were planning is officially called off'.

"Sure!"

"Cool you're driving," Avan teased Ari, and Ari shrugged.

"Shotgun!" Matt called. Avan and I piled in the backseat and I threw my legs over his lap like Jade does to Beck.

"Where are we going?" Ariana asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Left on Sunset, right on Mockingbird, and it's the fourth building on your right," Avan said.

"Go often?" I asked.

"Eh. Zoey liked it so I would get it with her sometimes," Avan shrugged. I faked a smile, but internally growled at _her _name. Avan noticed though, because he brought his lips down to my ear and whispered, "She would always have to drag me out after filming when all i really wanted to do was stay with you."

I giggled and pecked his lips.

"I like this," Ariana smiled, reffering to Avan and I's newfound relationship.

"Me too," Avan smirked.

Once we were at the frozen yogurt place, we all jumped out of the car and walked to the door to start our 'double date'.

"Phsyco-girl Zoey alert. X-tra Large fro-yo, with sister, crying," Ariana reported, peeking in the window.

"So she's one of them stress eaters," Matt muttered, peeking in.

"Should we go somewhere else?" Avan asked me.

"No. We're going to have to face her sometime, just keep your head low and don't talk to her unless she talks to us." I said. Ariana, Matt, and Avan nodded and Ariana opened the door, chiming a bell. Everyone in the frozen yogurt shop stopped to glance up at us, and we awkwardly stood there untill everyone returned to their yogurt. We grabbed our containers to start filling the, with yogurt and I ignored Zoey's glare that was boring holes in the back of my shirt.

I filled my container with mango and vanilla flavored yogurt and put some fresh strawberries on top. Avan cut in front of me and grabbed my container.

"My treat," He smiled at me.

"Thanks man," Matt joked, putting his up there with ours. Avan rolled his eyes and i stifled a laugh.

"Not you," Avan said.

"I can pay for myself," I said to Avan, pulling out a five dollar note from my purse.

"Nope." Avan said, handing the cashier a ten. I smiled at him and the cashier gave Avan back his change.

We sat down at a four seated table, which was on the other side of the shop from Zoey and her sister, who were shamelessly looking at us.

"So, are you guys going out yet?" I asked Ariana and Matt. They both blushed and shoved yogurt in their mouths so they wouldn't have to talk.

Avan slung an arm around my seat and stole some of my yogurt.

"Good taste Gillies," he said, reaching for another spoonful. I reached for some of his chocolate flavored and put it in my mouth.

"Not so bad yourself Jogia." We started chatting about Victorious, a script for a new StoopKid video, and things of that sort, until I found myself shivering and wet.

"What. The. Hell?" I screamed, and whirled around to see Zoey standing behind me with a now-empty frozen yogurt container. I felt my face start to itch.

"Hey Liz, i got you some kiwi fro-yo with some fresh kiwis on top," Zoey said sweetly. I started coughing and couldnt respond. I felt my throat swell up.

"Liz? Liz?" Avan said, looking at me.

"Shit, she's allergic to kiwi's. Matt call 911 and Avan look through her purse for her inhaler to help her breath. Let's go see how close we can get to the hospital to meet up with the Ambulance! Hurry!" Ariana said. I gasped for air and oxygen.

"Zoey, you're such a bitch, a coldhearted bitch." I heard Avan say before everything went black.

**Avan's POV**

I saw Liz's eyes close and her struggling stop. I immediatly panicked until I came across a green object in her purse.

"Ariana how do you work this?" I asked, fumbling with the inhaler.

"Move, I got it," Ariana said. She held it to Liz's mouth and fiddled with it. Liz started gasping for air again, and Ariana held it ther mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Zoey?" I screamed.

"Can't date a dead girl," she shrugged.

"Would you really kill the love of my life? I DON'T LIKE YOU ZOEY, AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT."

"I would do anything for you Avan!" Zoey screamed. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked crazy.

I heard sirens start to blare outside and I picked up Liz and rushed her out ot the ambulance, where she was immediatly put on a stretcher. I glanced back at the building to see Zoey sneak out in the commotion. I shook my head and glanced at Liz. They were injected all sorts of liquids in her. One of the paramedics came up to us.

"What is your relation to her?" She asked Ari, Matt, and I.

"I'm her best friend," Ariana said.

"Friend." Matt waved.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Is she allergic to any medications?" She asked. I looked at Ari for the answer.

"Codine. Like the cough medicine. That's it."

"What happened tonight?"

"This phyco girl-" I started.

"She accidentaly had kiwi and she's really allergic," Ariana cut me off.

"Okay. And on a scale of one to ten, how allergic is she?"

"What is this, 20 questions? Is she going to be okay?" I asked frantically.

"Sir, this is all part of the procedure. We have paramedics working with her right now. We have the same equipment in that truck that we do in the hospital," the woman said.

"She's like, deathly allergic," Ariana said. "If she touches it she will break out in hives and start swelling."

The paramedic nodded and wrote things down.

"Emily, it's not looking good," a male paramedic said to the woman.

My head snapped up, and the only thing going through my mind was if Liz was going to make it.

* * *

**AVA WROTE THIS CHAPTER! her name is avalovesgillies on twitter follow her! she also wrote a chapter for ying and yang, awesnapcheerio's story! She's amazing! Please review! I didn't get 5 or mo reviews so I updated it really slow! :p I want a lot of reviews! as much as you review as much as you read everyday! Thank u!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Zoey's call and movie night

**HI YOU GUYS! IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!I'VE BEEN SO BUSY ALL THOSE WEEKS. AND I HEARD ABOUT VICTORIOUS ENDING :( HOW SAD. AND THE ELAVAN TWEETS! BTW THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS. THIS TIME I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET TO 28 REVIEWS OR MORE! OKAY. START READING!**

* * *

**Avan's POV**

It's been almost two weeks since that kiwi thing happened with Liz, Zoey haven't showed up after that. Sure thing we didn't tell any police cause we wouldn't wanna make it worse when it's her first time, it is just a girl jealousy. Zoey's mother actually came to the hospital when she found out about what her daughter had done. She tried apologizing but Liz barely accepted it. Honestly, I liked Zoey's mom. She was so different from her daughters. Maybe Zoey and Maddie are just like they're dad, he left them 5 years ago by cheating on their mother.

I parked my car in my driveway after work and making up what we all missed last week since Liz was in the hospital. She actually stayed there 2 days but Dan said he'll give all of us a one week break so Liz can rest and so can the whole cast, we've been filming for 3 weeks straight. We take about 2-3 months for filming before a break.  
**(A/N I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW LONG THEY WORK BEFORE A BREAK. I HAVEN'T PAYED ATTENTION EVER SINCE ICARLY STOPPED CAUSE AS I KNOW, THEY USED TO WORK 1 MONTH SO THEY BOTH GET TURNS TO FILM OR SOMETHING)**

I unlocked the doors to my house that had 3-bedroom, 3 bathrooms that there was one in each bedroom, garage, kitchen, playroom which I use for games and music, a living room and a bathroom that was for  
downstairs.

So here you go. You enter the front door and it's like a hallway that I go down the stairs and leads me to the living room, then a small hallway in the living room that leads me to the kitchen. Then a hallway u enter that has playroom that was next to the garage, and the bathroom. You walk to the end of the hallway close to my living room and there is a backyard that was all grassy and it had a 4 people swing along with a table and chairs plus a 9 ft pool. You go up the stairs and you take a right for 2 bedrooms and you take a left for the other bedroom (of course that each one had a bathroom) At the end on the hallway on the left, there is a balcony that is right on top of my backyard. **(A/N SO SORRY, I DESCRIBED AVAN'S WHOLE HOUSE I JUST FELT LIKE IT SORRY. THERE IS A SURPRISE THAT I WANNA DO IN THIS STORY.)**

I entered my bedroom that was the first one to the right, and threw my jacket on the bed. I sighed and fell on my bed, I turned so that I was laying on my stomach. I started thinking on what I was planning to do, I wasn't sure wether I would get regretted or accepted for what I'd do very soon. Not gonna tell anyone about this...I still need to think on wether to do  
It or not. I'll forget it now.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Liz's number. Since tomorrow is Saturday, and we have no filming. Maybe we could have a movie night or something.

"Hey, Avan."

"Hey, babe. What are you up to tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to chill at home tonight." She replied.

"Oh well, wanna come over to my house tonight? We can have a movie night?" I told her.

"I would say yes...But I hope Zoey wouldn't crash the night AGAIN!" she laughed.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I told her and laughed.

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour."

"A hour?! What do you have to do?!" I shouted at the phone.

"I'm getting in the shower right now..." yup. That's right, I hear water splashing down." I need to get ready. Drive to your house for about 15 minutes and there you go."She finished.

"okay. Love you."

"Love you too." And she hung up. Now I have to wait until 9:30 since it's 8:30 now:

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I put my phone down on the sink cabinet in my bathroom and entered my shower since I had it on for like 10 minutes now, i'm pretty sure it's warm and relaxing.

I've been in my shower for about 5 minutes now when my phone started ringing. I quickly grabbed the towel that was on the cabinet that was next to the shower (not the sink cabinet) and wrapped around myself . Even though I was by myself at home and I can be clothesless in my bathroom. I still didn't wanna get my bathroom floor all wet when I'm wet.

I looked at the caller ID. It says 'unknown' I pressed answer.  
"Hello?"

"Hey Liz." Oh No. It was Zoey's danger-fake being nice voice. I was getting nervous now. What could she be playing now?

"What do you want Zoey?!" I shouted at the phone.

"Aw...is Miss Liz Gillies scared to talk on the phone with me?" She said.

"Why the fuck would I be scared to talk to a piece of shit like you?"

"Watch your language with me miss attitude!"She yelled.

" You know, I really don't have that much time to waste talking to you. So tell me what you want and go with it." I snapped at her.

"Well cause maybe you wouldn't wanna be late for your hubby. And all I wanted was to warn you miss attitude."

"Warn me? Warn me from what?"

"Avan is lying to you. Don't be so stupid that a man can lie to you about loving you. I know Avan more than you do." She warned. What is it is true that he's lying. The dream! More like a nightmare that I saw before we went out. **(A/N IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT DREAM,LOOK IN THE BEGINNING OF FIRST CHAPTER.)**

"No. Avan is not lying to me. If you want him, you can't have him. He's mine. He chose me." I told her and hung up. I mean dream is a dream and its not true.

I looked at the clock and it was 8:55 already. I rushed back to my shower before locking my phone so no one can call and bother anymore.

* * *

After my 20 minute shower, I blow-dried my hair, changed into a pear of dark jeans and a black button-up see-through shirt leaving it to show my bra under and a pair of black wedges.

I grabbed my keys and locked the doors to my house. I got in my car and drove off to Avan's house.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I was sitting down on the couch waiting for Liz to arrive, it's been almost 1 and a half since I talked to her on the phone. I wonder what took her so long? Maybe just those girl problems when they have to pick out what to wear, put on some make up and stuff. But what if something happened with her that she took so long?

I grabbed my phone to dial her number...but before I did, my door opened and there she was, she knows where I keep my key. UNDER THE MAT.

"Hey baby" I greeted walking over to where she was standing.

"Hi" She replied looking down.

I lift her head up by holding her chin to meet my eyes.

She smiled at me tiredly, worried, exhausted. I kissed her on the lips for a quick five seconds and locked our eyes together.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied. I knew she was lying.

"Why do you look so tired and worried?"

"I don't...well...uh, maybe I'm a little tired that's all, but not worried." She smiled one of her fake smiles. I know something is up...well she might be tired, since we've been working for hours today. And it's like 10:35 now.

"Come on, let's go to the living room and watch. Or do you wanna go outside and I'll set the TV and DVD there where we could watch by the pool?" I asked.**(A/N YOU KNOW HAVING A TV IN YOUR BACKYARD BY THE POOL IS REALLY COOL. WE PUT A TV BY OUR HOUSE POOL, I WATCH**  
**VICTORIOUS THERE ALL DAY! OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP!)**

"Let's just go outside. I think the weather is cool." She said and I nodded.

"How about we go make some popcorn and get some snacks and blankets?"

"Okay." She replied as we both entered my kitchen. I went to open my cabinet to get some snacks while she started making popcorns.

"Spending the night here?"

"I don't know."

"Come on...until the movie ends, it's gonna be like 12! Just stay?" I begged.

"Okay."

"Okay how about we change into pjs first?" I offered.

"Okay. I'm almost done with this." She said taking the popcorn from the microwave and pouring it into a big bowl.

I grabbed 2 bottles of water, a big bottle of Coca Cola and 2 plastic cups. I got some mixed kinds of chips, some of Liz's favorite candy. And a fresh plate of all kinds of fruits. I decided to take the machine that makes coffee, hot coco's, tea outside with us. Maybe we'll drink some cocoa or something along with a whip cream and chocolate syrup. I know Liz enjoys those stuff.

"I'm going to change upstairs."She said.

"Okay. Can you bring my pjs with you?"

"Sure. And you know what? You can't carry all those by yourself. Why don't you take that wheeled basket with you?" Oh ya. She reminded me that I can't carry it a lone.

"oh ya."

**Liz's POV **

I went upstairs and straight to Avan's bedroom. I got to his closet and wore a pair of 'Love Pink' black pjs with the pink 'Love Pink' sign. I wore a Pink and Black stripped tank top and black flip flops. After I was done changing, I grabbed a flannel pj that Avan loves to wear and a black long sleeve shirt along with my bag and phone.

Before I left the room, I sat on the bed. If I tell him on what happened earlier, would he be very mad and probably do something. But, no. I didn't wanna tell him. Zoey is just not worth a thing. Well...at first I thought Avan liked her before we started dating. After that whole kiwi...I don't wanna talk about it. Well...I should forget about it now. Avan seems really happy tonight, I don't wanna ruin it for him.

I got up from the bed and made my way downstairs to see Avan sitting by the movie cabinet and picking out a movie.

"What you wanna watch?" he asked when he saw me come downstairs.

"It doesn't matter, you can pick out something." I smiled.

"How about this?" He asked holding up a movie. (I really don't care about movies, I don't watch a lot of movies.)

I nodded. "Here, I got you your clothes." I said and handed them to him. " I'll be outside."

I walked outside to where he set up our movie night stuff. The only cool thing I loved about this movie night was that bed.

It was very comfy and small for both of us to cuddle together. It wasn't like a bed that was used in bedrooms. It was a simple round, small bed with comfy mattress on top.

"I'm done." Avan came outside and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He started kissing softly on my neck, I closed my eyes shut and moaned softly at the feeling of his mouth.

"Save this for later." I warned. Even though Avan and I never had sex before. And if we do, we're going to use protections of course.

He chuckled as we both sat down on the bed and he pressed the play button.

After about 1 hour in the movie, half of our snacks were now finished.

I wrapped my arm around Avan's waist and set my head down on his chest.

"I love you."I told him.

"I love you more." He replied and kisses my hair.

"Avan?"I asked.

"hmm?"

"promise me something?"

He turned his head so that he was looking at me. "Promise you with what?"

"That whatever happens, you're never leaving me for someone else?" Fuck! I kinda started talking about what Zoey had said.

"Liz, you know that I love you and I'll do anything jut not to leave you." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Before I could say anything, the phone rang.

"Hello." Avan answered. He put on speaker.

"Hey Avan!"

"Hi Demo!"

"Is Liz with you? Cause I've been trying to call her but she's not picking up." She said, I grabbed my phone to look at it. 3 missed calls from Daniella.

"Yeah she's here. I think that when were watching the movie, she didn't hear it or something."

"oh, can you put her on speaker for me?"

"Okay talk."

"Hey Liz!"

"Hi Dani"

"You guys, guess what?"

"what?" Avan and I both said at the same time.

"Andrew and me's wedding is in 3 days!" She told us. She seemed very happy. (Yes Daniella and Andrew are getting married in this story.)

"Oh that's great congrats!"

"Thanks! So tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner. I already talked with the whole cast. See you guys tomorrow at THE PALMS"

"Okay! See you tomorrow."

We hung up. Avan pressed the pause button.

"Yeah why don't we get married?" Avan teased.

I gave him a angry look.

"sorry. Let's go to sleep."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs and to the bedroom.

I got under the covers and so did Avan. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Liz?"

"what?"

"Has Zoey ever talked to you after that...yogurt thing?"

"No" I lied.

We both now fell asleep.****

* * *

****

OMG! Did you Guys hear about that victorious canceled thing?! What the fuck?! It's not fair! How come icarly gets over 100 episodes and victorious only 60?! Ariana lies! It's all Sam and cat's fault! Can't they like...just wait till victorious stops filming or they can do "Cat moves to different country." episode and replace Ariana? Fuck Dan!

BTW did u all see the elavan tweets? Soo cute! When Avan  
Asked Liz if she was In NYC, he went to NY and I bet they were at llama petting together. So cute. They're tweeting each other because they know that lots of elavan shippers are upset about victorious ending and they're trying to make us feel better. I think they're the only ones that cars about this show...I love Avan and Liz so much!

Please review.  
I'm going to start writing next chapter RIGHT NOW!


	7. Chapter 7: New Look and The Lie

**Next chapter is up! Wow I didn't really know I was gonna get 30 reviews! And please read the A/N after the chapter. It's important. Thank you. By the way, you know how I write this? I write it on my Ipod notes, then send it to my Facebook, then copy n paste it to here when I go to a computer and add those Line breaks, Bold the POVS and stuff. Writing it on Ipod is way easier for me, and it makes me feel so good writing it. I mean you can write it anywhere you are. Sometimes, even when i'm bored in a car or anywhere, I start writing :)**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see that I was alone. I sat up straight in bed, and looked around the room to see if Avan was here. I got the covers off of me and made my way downstairs. I look in the living room to see NO ONE there. I got to the kitchen and Avan and was there making breakfast.

"Morning." He smiled, I smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

"Why did you get up this early?" I asked not even bothering to look at the clock.

"it's 10:30 Liz."

"oh" I laughed.

The doorbell rang and I looked at Avan.

"Well get it! Don't you see my hands." He said showing his hands that were full of sauce and syrup.

I laughed and rushed to the other side of the upstairs that leads to the door.

As I opened the door. A happy red headed which was no other than Ariana Grande standing there.  
"Hi!" She greeted coming inside.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Dani told me."

"Oh...so?"

"Remember! Me, you and Kristen are going to the hair salon and then we'll go shopping!" Oh I totally forgot! I was going to do some changes to my hair and so was Kristen McNamara. Then we were going shopping.

"Oh ya!"

"Hey Ari." Avan greeted coming ot of the kitchen. "Wanna join us for breakfast?"

"Sure!"

We all made our way to the kitchen table.

I sat down next to Avan and across from Ari.

My plate had vegan waffles and fried eggs with orange juice.

Avan had blueberry waffles with eggs and bacon. And same with Ari.

"Where's Matt?" Avan asked Ari.

"I left at his house last night. He called me this morning...and yeah."

"I'm done." Liz said after she was done eating her plate.

"Go change!"

"Where are you guys going?" Avan asked.

"We're going shopping." I replied.

"Oh okay. You coming back here after or...?"

"No I'm going home. I have to get ready."

I went upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of Jean shorts with a peach color baggy shirt and put on a pair of white sandals since I was wearing a white belt with my shorts.

After I was done changing. I brushed my hair cause if I curled it, It would get ruined in the salon anyways. I put some mascara on and blush and made my way downstairs to the living room to see Ari waiting at the other side of the stairs that leads to the exist door.

"Bye baby" I kissed Avan on the lips real quick and went out of the door.

Ari and I got in my car and drove off since Frankie was the one who dropped off Ariana before going work.

"How come you told Avan we were going shopping and not to the hair salon?"

"I didn't want him to find out what I was gonna do now. It's gonna be a surprise for him." I told her and honked the horn so Kristin can come out of her house. Well her brother's house...she lives in NY she's just here for a visit.** (A/N I DON'T KNOW IF SHE HAS A BROTHER, I MADE IT UP.)**

"Hello!" she greeted getting in the car.

"Hi!" Ari and I both replied.

"Where to first?"Ari asked.

"I think we should go to the mall first then the salon." I replied and Kristin nodded.

I drove until now we were at the mall.

We started looking through some clothes and stuff.

**Avan's POV**

So now I had nothing to do since she left. I decided to call Leon and Matt to go get lunch together and watch some Olympics till the dinner for Dani and Andrew.

Before I did though, Andrew called me.

"Hello."

"Hey Av"

"Hey Andrew."

"Avan. I just talked to the boys and if you guys can come over to my house. I'm very confused. I don't know what to do, what to wear."

"oh ya sure! We'll be there. Ill go pick up the boys."

"Okay. Thanks bro."

"No problem man. See ya." I hung up and wore my clothes before walking out the door.

**Liz's POV**

We finally got to my favorite store. I started looking through some black dresses.

"Liz Look!" Ari said holding up a very sexy red dress. I'll admit. It was very sexy.

"Wow!"

"You should wear this for tonight!" wait did she bring it for me or for herself.

"Try it on!" She said.

"Don't they have black?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Liz! Red will look so sexy on you. I bet Avan will love it!"

Maybe he will. I took it from her hand and went to a fitting room. After I was done. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. The dress really did look sexy on me.

It was very short. It only covered my butt. It made my butt look even bigger. It was tight, it had no sleeves or nothing. It was too open from the top which made my boobs show a lot. And it was backless. I really liked this dress.

I got out so Ari can see it.

"Wow! You look hog!" she exclaimed.

"I know I know! But I'm not getting it." I told her.

"Why?"She pouted.

"It's too opened!"

"So!"

"Ari!"

"Liz! It will look hot with the new hair color you getting!"

"Okay Okay! Fine I'll get it."

"yay!" She clapped her hands together.

I went back to the fitting rooms and changed into my clothes before paying for the dress.

Ari got a pink, puffy, sparkly dress with silver heels. Shoot! I forgot about shoes!

I looked around and saw some shoes. I found red ones that had a silver strap around them. I tried them on and purchased them.

After we were done shopping. We made our way to the food court to get some chinese food.

"I bet Demo is so happy." Kristin said.

"I know. They have been together for a year now. It's so cute how they're wedding is the same day as their dating anniversary!" I said.

"Im so happy for them." Ari said.

After we were done eating our food, we started walking towards the car so we can go to the hair salon. Well, not the hair salon. We were going to Melanie mills' salon. She's always the best at doing make up and hair. She was the one who always does my make up and hair before victorious ended.

I started driving until we were now at her salon.

"Hi you guys!" He greeted.

"Hey Melanie." I gave her a quick hug.

"So who'll first?"She asked.

"Liz can. Mine is nothing. It just needs a little cutting."Kristin said.

"Okay then." Melanie led me to a chair after washing my hair.

"So what color?" She asked.

"Do you still have the one I told you about last week?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. Do you still want that one or different?"

"Nah, I'll just do that one." I replied.

I was doing my hair a different color. I've had it black for a very long time. I'm doing it Chestnut light brown. (A/N I THINK THATS THE COLOR SHE HAS.)

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I was sitting in Andrew's house. All of us. Andrew, me, Matt, Leon and Mikey. We just finished watching the olympics.

I decided to call Liz. I didn't know what color she was going to wear so I can match with her.

"Hi Avan.". Ari answered.

"Hey Ari. Where's Liz?"

"She's...uh...she's trying on something."

"Oh Okay. Do you know what color she's wearing tonight?"

"Yeah. She'll be wearing red." She replied.

"Okay thanks."I hung up.

Liz wearing red? She never liked red before. She wears black mostly. Maybe she decided to do a little change this time?

"Do I really have to wear a pink sparkly tie?!" Matt complained.

"Dude! I have to wear purple!" Andrew said.

"Im wearing green. Pepi will be wearing a green dress as I know." Leon said. (A/N PEPI IS LEON's GF HE SAID IT IN HIS LIVE CHAT.)

"What's yours?" MiKey asked me.

"Red." I replied.

"Red?! Red?! Are you sure you're matching Liz? She does not wear red." Leon said. Wow everyone's now getting confused on Liz wearing red.

"I'm free like a bird! I can wear whatever I want." Mikey joked.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I loved this new hairstyle I got! It looked amazing! After Kristin got a new haircut, we decided to do our make up there too.

I actually now had red lipstick on! Wow.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I was chatting with some of our friends that work on set too. Until...she walked in. Wow. She looks gorgeous! I can't believe what I'm seeing. I started walking towards her. She looked at me and smiled.

My eyes made their way down to her chest and back up to her face. Her new hair color. Her make up. Her dress. She looks beautiful.

"Wow. You look Sexy Babe!" I said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks. You don't look bad either." She laughed.

I grabbed her hand and we started walking to our table where the whole cast was sitting. Oh no. What was Zoey doing here? She was sitting next to Dan and they were talking and laughing together.

"Avan." Liz stopped walking. "I don't wanna sit with her." She said. She looked scared and worried.

"I don't either. But we don't wanna ruin this night. Don't worry, she can't do anything now."

We sat at the table as we were greeted by everyone.

"You guys look so cute." Zoey said to us. I just rolled my eyes.

I saw her look to where we were. I'll make her jealous. I grabbed Liz's chin and made her look at me. She first had a confusion look but then when I kissed her, she knew what I was up to.

"I love you." I said trying to be a little loud and winked at her to get the point.

She laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

**Liz's POV**

After we had our dinner. Ari, Vic and I were lost in our conversation while Avan and the other guys were outside.

"So wait. She just spilled it on top of your head?" Kristin Asked and I nodded. Yes we are talking about Zoey. After we had our dinner, one of her friends that were invited too called her to sit with them. That's when I felt so good.

I nodded. "You know you guys. If I tell you something, you won't tell Avan right?"

"Is it too bad?" Ari asked.

"Well...yeah. A little bit." I said.

"I know I won't tell." Vic raised her hand and said.

"Same here." Added Kristin.

"Yeah me too." Ari said.

"So...Last night before I went to Avan's, I was showering. Then my phone started ringing. The ID said unknown so I just picked it up. And when I did, it was Zoey. She warned me, she said that she'll get Avan. She even said that Avan doesn't love me enough."

"No. She's insane. Avan does love you a lot."

"You know, did you tell Avan about it?" Ari asked.

"No." I replied.

"Are you planning to tell him any time soon?" Vic asked, but before I can answer the guys made their way to the table.

"You didn't drink a lot did you?" I asked Avan.

"2 drinks only." He replied.

"Hey Avan. Can I talk to you for a minute?"Zoey came and asked.

Avan just sighed and stood up. He looked at me and I gave him the 'what are you doing' look.

He just walked with her. And my problem is that he had her arm linked with his. I felt so angry from the inside but I didn't show it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Avan will bring her down."Leon smiled at me and I fake smiled back. Honestly, I couldn't smile at all.

Avan's POV

And now we were outside. Yes, sure thing I hated Zoey ever since that day but I still gave her a chance so we can talk. Maybe she's feeling guilty for what she had done.

"Listen, Avan. You know that I've always liked you, but you never did." She said.

"I get it."

**Zoey's POV**

Now my plan is going well. Will e believe me. Oh miss Gillies will be with no boyfriend for the rest of her life. I fee like I'm a lie masters. My lies.

"I'm not trying to get you guys to break up and all that. I know I have always liked you, but not anymore. I know you're so happy with Liz and your not give up on her. I think you guys are cute together. But...I don't mean to hurt you, I'm gonna tell you this one thing." I lied.

"What is it Zoey? And thank you."

"I was walking on the sunset street when...I spotted Liz and that guy, that always hangs out with Ari and Matt. His name starts with a Max or something? Yeah anyways. I saw them...they were...kissing at a corner there.". I lied.

Avan's POV

Kissing at a corner? With Max Landis. No. Liz did this to me? Is that way she was not so happy last night? No. No. No! This is making me wanna punch someone in the face! She kissed him. Okay.

For some reason, I felt myself leaning in close to Zoey until...our lips smashed together. To be honest, it felt a little good. I was enjoying this. I know I hated Zoey from that day...but now. I'm starting to like her...more than a friend. No Avam. You can't! You love Liz. No Liz cheated on you.

I felt like two sides are telling me what to do. A devil and a angel.

**Liz's POV**

I couldn't take this any longer. It's been 20 minutes since Avan was gone.

I stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I lied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ari asked.

"No, it's fine." I fake smiled.

I started walking till now I was standing at the door. Waiting to open and see what was going on  
In there.

I just opened it and my mouth dropped open...There they were.  
Lost in their make out session.

When they both knew I was there, they broke apart looking at me awkwardly.

"Really Avan?" I choked out with a tear. How can he do this to me? I should of just told him about what Zoey had told me before. But now it's too late.

"Liz...I uh..."

"Save it Avan!" I shouted at him.

I started walking outside of the building. Knowing that Avan is following me...

* * *

**TO BE continued!**

**Okay. Here is what I'm doing.**

**Do you guys have any questions for me or any suggestions on what you want to happen in the story. Please ask or suggest anything you want in the reviews and I'll check them. In next chapter, I'll be answering them and I'll let you read after...so please. Any questions you have? Ask me. I'll answer them. Thanks for reading. Btw Don't worry about Avan and Liz breaking up...No it won't happen.**


	8. Chapter 8: A NOTE Please Read

So I'm really not enjoying the title I have for my story...Do you guys think I should change it to  
"As Long As You Love Me" So I mean like at the very last chapter...we can have a cute moment that includes "As Long As You Love Me" talking. Tell me what you think! I think it will be a great idea!


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 1

**Hi Hi! Thanks for awesome reviews! You guys rock! I love you so much! Here we go. I got some suggestions and questions.**

* * *

**Bader**: When do u update? Womderful chapter, i hope avan knows tht he made a big mistake  
**"I update when I get to how many reviews I want or when I feel like I'm ready to add new chapter."**

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D**: I love it!poor Elavan!:(you should make Liz ignore Avan for the whole wedding.  
**"Yes! I love that idea. I think I wanna do it! Thank you!"**

**Superstar1030**: Oh really good! Can't wait for more.  
**"Thank You So Much."**

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I started chasing Liz outside. She was running as fast as she could, but I still caught her. I grabbed her from her arm and made her turn around and look at me.

"What is the matter with you?!"I yelled at her.

"What is the matter with me?! Was I the one who was making out with the person that tried hurting my girlfriend?!" She yelled back.

I grabbed her and shook her really hard. "Was I the one who was kissing Max Landis at a corner of a street where no one can see me?!" I shouted.

"What...?" Her voice got softer. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah Liz. I heard about it."

"Avan...who told you that?" She broke down crying.

"Zoey did."

"Are...you seriously going to believe her?" She asked fighting back tears now.

"I'm sorry, but Yes." My heart melted from the inside seeing her look at me, i'm hurting her.

"Avan, I only hung out with Max ONCE! You were there, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Avan...You're nor believing me?"

"I-I uh..."

"By the way. I'm sure you won't believe me, but last night...before I came to your house, Zoey called."

"And?"

Now, I'm trying really hard to believe her. I'm just mixed up right now.

"She said that she'll try to do anything to get you from me. I ignored her, I thought she can't do anything. I was wrong though. She has you now."

"Liz, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't know she told you this. If you have told me, I would of talked to her!"

"It's too late. You know what? Let's just take a break."

"Okay. If that's what you want. But listen, let's just go inside for now so they won't notice anything."

"They will find out sooner or later."

"Hey Avan. Is everything okay?" Zoey came walking towards us.

"Zoey! You and I need to have a talk later." I told her and nodded at Liz to understand what was going on.

"I'll go inside." Liz noted and started walking, but I grabbed her and made her look at me. Our lips were only inches apart and both of our eyes were traveling to each other's faces.

"Think." I reminded and kissed her on the lips. She immediately pushed me away.

"Not now. I need to think." She said and walked off.

Right after she left, Zoey just wrapped her arms around my neck and before she kissed me I pushed her away.

"No Zoey."

"Why not?"

"Because, I know that everything you said inside was a lie. I know that you called Liz and told her that you'll take me away from her."

"You know what? Yes, it's true. You're just so into her, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. I love her."

"Let's be friends. That's all." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you." Being friends with her was better than being lied to.

"You think I should apologize to Liz?"

"Yes you should, Zoey."

"I'll do it when I get time."

"Good. Let's go back inside."

* * *

**Liz's POV**

It was finally the wedding day. Him and I haven't really talked for 2 days now. I didn't think. I need some more time. I mean, him not believing me. Kissing Zoey. Well...it's tough for me. I have to give him a chance though. No. I wanna think before I do something wrong. I love Avan.

I was sitting in the room where all of the girls were. We were all busy doing our hair and make up. While I was getting my hair done, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said. "My Love" with Avan's picture. Did I forget to change the name? Anyways, I picked it up.

"Hi Avan." I replied while leaning back so the hair stylist can do my hair. I'm sure no one will hear me talking cause of the blow-dryers and noises.

"Hey Babe." Babe? No he can't call  
me that!

"Why did you just call me Babe?"

"Oh. I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Anyways. Did you need something?"

"Um...can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure...go ahead."

"What color are you wearing?"

"Why?"

"I mean...everyone is going to be matching with someone...and I thought I'd just match you."I'm feeling so mug love towards him now. I love him.

"Why don't you go match with Zoey?"I snapped at him and hung up.

I feel so bad for hanging up on him.  
He was just trying to be matching with me...I don't want him to be the one being without a date in this wedding. Well...I'm not gonna be his date even though I'm still his girlfriend. We just need some time away from each other.

I grabbed my phone and texted him.

**To: My Love**  
**From: My babe**

_I'm wearing yellow-gold. It doesn't mean I'm your date to this party though. _

**Avan's POV**

I just sat there thinking. How can she be this mean to me. I love her. I know I made a mistake. But what I'm doing tonight. She'll bring me down. I wanna do it. Yes I will.

**To: My Love**  
**From: My babe.**

_I'm wearing yellow-gold. It doesn't mean I'm your date to this party though._

Wow. She still has my name under "My Love"

**To: My Love**  
**From: My babe**

_Great thanks. You still have my name under "My Love". I love u!_

I sent her that and put my phone down. I went to take a shower and change.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

We were all ready to the wedding now. I was wearing a yellow-gold long dress that was open until above my knee. It had one strap that was all colorful followers on my right shoulder. It had a large colorful design on the stomach. I loved it.

We all sat down on the chairs of the church. I was sitting on the first row on the left and on my left was Ariana, next to her was Victoria and the others were at the back. There was one chair on my right. Avan wasn't here yet.

Ariana and I were chatting while waiting for the bride to come down the aisle.

He came. He sat next to me.

"Hi." He said and kissed my cheek.  
While he kissed mine, I kissed his. I missed him. Two days only. No, this doesn't mean we're back together.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I looked at his tie. It was EXACTLY like my dress.

"I went to the mall...to get this." He said holding up his tie.

"Wow."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look handsome."

Daniella started walking down the aisle with her father. We stood up as we're supposed to.

She finally got to the front and stood next to Andrew.

"Andrew Gardner. Will you take Daniella Monet to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Replied Andrew.

"Daniella Monet. Will you take Andrew Gardner as your husband?"

"I do." Answered Dani and we all clapped.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest asked and so they did.

**Avan's POV**

"You may kiss the bride."

Wow. I can't wait to do that to Liz. If she doesn't bring me down...

They walked back outside...The party was next.

* * *

**Yay! They didn't make up yet lol. Someone asked me to make Liz ignore Avan for the wedding. Yes I'm trying to...BTW If you have any questions or suggestions keep asking! I'll answer! It will go on and on till the end of the story! Title**  
**Is changed to "As long As you love me" I want reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding 2 And Break Up

**Hi. Yeah. You guys make sure to go to ology and follow Beck and Jade's ology so they can win "The best on screen couple" **

**If you have any questions about the ology make sure to ask. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

As soon we got to the party, I took a seat next to Ari. The only other empty seat there was, was right across from me and that's where Avan sat. He was just starring at me like there was no tomorrow. I tried ignoring him and talking to Vic who was next to me, but he wouldn't stop. I looked at him and he just winked and smiled at me.

I remember the first time he winked at me, it was just...the cutest thing ever. We were at our first Victorious cast dinner, I was of course sitting across from him. That was when I realized that I seriously fell in love with him.

Speaking of victorious, since now it's done. I've been looking for a job that has to do with Singing, Acting or dancing. I modeled for some clothing and they said they liked me, so if they decides they want me they're call me! And of course, as soon as I get the chance to addition for a movie or something, I'll do it. Even singing.

I kicked his foot purposely but pretended it was on accident. I looked at him apologetically as he rolled his eyes and I just smirked.

"Are you planning anytime soon to maybe...forgive Avan?" Vic asked.

"Not really, as I keep thinking of the night and what he did...it really hurts me, Vic."

"I get how you're feeling, but he really loves you."

"I don't know, I think all I need is some time away from him to think."

* * *

**Avan's POV**

It's been 2 hours since the party started and the dance floor was now free to couples to dance together.

I watched as everyone in our table left to dance.

Leon took Vic, Matt took Ari, Frankie took Alexa and Liz and I were the only ones sitting there, and if I asked her to dance, I know she's bring me down. I just sat there watching as the others were having fun together. Should I ask Zoey? I really don't wanna make Liz jealous...it's her problem though. I just sat there until I watched as Max Landis came and asked her to dance...say no Liz! Say no Liz! Say no Liz!

"Sure!" She replied to him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

Well there you go, anger was boiling instead of me. She decides to do this, I'll do the same. I got up and walked to Zoey's table.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her as I held my hand out for her.

"Of course!"

When we got to the dance floor, I took Zoey to dance right next to where they were...now I see her look too jealous. Aha!

**Liz's POV**

I was dancing with Max as friends until he came with Zoey, they started dancing right next to us! Plus she had her hands around his neck and he was pulling her closer from her waist. This is not fair! Maybe I do need sometime away from him.

I Whispered in Max's ear in a sext tone. "You know that you look so handsome tonight?" And I looked at Avan and bit my bottom lip as he watched me. Too bad. He deserves this.

* * *

The party was finally over and everyone was leaving, I got up to leave when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to a corner. Yes, it was him.

"Ow! Don't grab my arm like that!"

"Shh!"

"What do u want?"

"Wanna come to my house tonight?" He smiled.

"No! Listen, I think breaking up is the right thing right now." This was so hard for me to say...

"Yes, I was gonna take you to my house so I can tell u that but I guess u said it. Sure Liz, I think it's the right thing." He wanted it too? It hurts me hearing him say that to me but I was the one who wanted it.

I nodded my head. "Bye." I said and walked to my car and straight to my house. As soon as I was at home, I took off my party clothes and got ready for a hot bath, that's what I needed now.

I turned on the water and took off my clothes before stepping in the bath tub and enjoying myself. Instead of getting too many questions from everyone, I grabbed my phone and tweeted:

'Now, I'm single. We just didn't work out...' And I put my phone down.

5 minutes later, my phone buzzed which was a call from Ari.

"Hi Ari."

"Hey Liz, what happened?" She might of read the tweet.

"Ari, I said everything on the tweet. I'm not explaining again!"

"But We didn't work out doesn't explain anything!"

"I don't care! It's what happened and tahrs the reason, now I need to finish my shower. I'll talk to you later, bye." I said and hung up. I'm hating the fact that I was too mean. But I can't get him off my mind! It's very hard! I can't take this anymore. I tried to enjoy my bath and forget about him...

**Avan's POV**

As soon as I was at home, I took off my tux and just laid in my bed, trying to get my mind off of her but I couldn't, I was trying as hard as I can.

* * *

**They broke up...don't worry this won't last long! Any questions? I'll answer them Your reviews are always helpful. Btw no new update till I get to 45 reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11: I Got The Job!

**Hello! Im back with some more chapters to go!**

* * *

**41sajorb:**

**Wow you're really pushing this review thing, aren't you? I understand that it may be frustrating not to get many reviews****but I find myself way more inclined to review when writers just have cute a/n with personality rather than withholding chapters for a number of reviews, just saying. In terms of the story, I'd like some more jealous Avan.. Definitely use Max! Unf that would make for a very grin-worthy chapter.**

_'Ahaha! You know as m__uch as I see lots of reviews as much as I want to write more! It makes me feel I'm special and my story is great. And yes! Max and Liz will totally make Avan jealous...!'_

* * *

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D:**

**Lol first update reeeeeeally soon and second what is ology? I can't PM btw**.

_'It's a OnScreen Couple Contest. You just go to ology and click on Beck and Jade's Ologly and follow it. If they have more followers than the other Ologies, they'll win! You have twitter? Follow me and I'll Tweet you a link. AndrenaSomo_

* * *

**PrettyPrettyBade: **

**NOOOO! I don't Wanna brake up  
that sooo Bad  
please update soon**

_Relax...Im planning something very good. They'll be back together soon. The story can't be just all happy in all chapters, that will not entertain anyone Right? But I promise they'll be back together in the next few chapters._

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I never imagined it would be this hard without Avan. I know that I didn't talk to him for two days last time, but that wasn't a break up...it was just a break from him...not being away from him forever. It's only been less than 24 hours...maybe only 10 hours since last night.

I just lay in my bed at 10:00 AM I believe even though I'm wide awake...I didn't feel like getting up since I had nothing planned to do.

Then my phone rang, I looked at the Caller ID and all it said was 'Unknown Number'

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is this Elizabeth Gillies?" A man , I'd say in the 40's Asked.

"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" I replied.

"This is the 'Shake dat' Club for Pole Dancing, Lab Dances, Normal Dance, etc. We watched a couple of videos of you dancing with your castmates, and we've always watched videos from you dancing and doing those sexy moves. We really enjoyed it and we would like you to work in our club." He said and I smiled so wide because of the feeling when someone is telling you that you're a good dancers and they'd like to work with you. But I don't know what others are gonna think of me when I do those dances as I heard him say...I'm not trying to be a slut or a whore, it's just dancing.

"Um...Thank you so much. And I'll be more than happy to work with you guys!" I replied.

"Great! We'd like to have a interview with you and get a couple of information if that's alright with you."

"Yes, that's fine. When?"

"Tomorrow at 7 PM?" I got off bed and went to my to do list and checked if I had anything, good, I didn't.

"Yeah. That's alright."

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, thank you so much again!"

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye!" And I hung up and before putting my phone down, I called Ari.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Woah! Dude what's up?!"

"Meet me in StarBucks at 3!"

**Ariana's POV**

"Meet me in StarBucks at 3!" She exclaimed. I honestly don't know what's up with her, I do want her to be always happy but when someone breaks up with their boyfriend, doesn't it make them upset usually? Maybe something happened with her or her and Avan made up maybe...?

"Why?"I asked.

"Just meet me there and you'll know why."

"Okay Boo! See ya at 3!"

"Bye Baby!"

I hung up and laughed at how funny her excitement always is.

**Liz's POV**

It was almost 2 PM now. I spent my time by eating breakfast, Cleaning my house, Cleaning my closet, going online for a little bit and now I was heading to the shower before getting ready and meeting up with Ari.

Before I got in the bathroom, my phone rang. Seriously! I hate it when my phone always rings when I'm going to a shower. It bugs me.

I looked at the Caller ID and it said 'Jenna' That's my aunt's daughter. She would probably ask me to borrow something from my clothes or take care of DarlaYana, my GodDaughter. She's one year old and she looks like me mostly, she had green eyes with dark brown hair and small lips. I love her to death and sometimes I feel like she's my daughter. (A/N I KNOW I NEVER MENTIONED HER BEFORE CAUSE I JUST GOT THE IDEA OF DOING THIS...)

"Hi." I answered coldly.

"That's not a good way to answer a phone."

"Oh shut up, what do you want?" I snapped at her, we're always like this. We mess around together.

"I'm going out of town for a week with Delon and I can't take Darla, I'll keep her by you." Ugh! How am I gonna take care of her while I'm gonna be working hopefully and I'd it was like a clothing store or anything, I could of taken her with me but this is a dancing club where people get to watch me dance the dirty was mostly.

"Fine!" I replied. I couldn't say no because she'd tell me my mom and my mom would ask why and I had to explain everything and ugh!

"KK baby! Come pick her up at 2:30 Today!"

"Okay..."I muttered.

"Bye." I hung up and sighed. Why is everything being so stupid?!

I got in my shower and had to hurry up cause it was 1:45 as I looked at my phone.

**Avan's POV**

I sat in my house watching TV while eating a grilled cheese sandwich. Usually she's be with me during those times but sadly, not anymore. I already miss her but braking up was the best choice we both made. It's very difficult to be like this...she gets jealous most of the time and for the past week, we started to get in arguments a lot. I love her though...

I wanted to do something since I couldn't handle being a lone anymore. Yo Avan, you have to get used to it!

I grabbed my phone and dialed Zoey's number. Maybe we could hang out somewhere, not like a date though...just friends and I don't feel anything towards Zoey anymore.

"Hey Zoe!"

"Hey Avan!"

"Hey wanna hang out today?"

"Sure! We should go to Starbucks! I'm craving their coffee so bad!"

I laughed." Okay, I'll meet you there at 3?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"K see ya!" I hung up and put my phone down before getting a shower and getting ready.

**Liz's POV**

After my shower, I changed into a white jeans and a blue lace top with White sandals. I straightened my hair and put on some make up. I grabbed my purse and phone before going out to my car and starting to drive to Jenna's house.

When I got there, I saw the door open...She probably saw my car from the window.

She mentioned to me to get down and I did.

"Hey Baby!" I said in a baby voice as I picked up Darla.

"KiKi!" She clapped her hands together. She calls me KiKi which I don't know why. What does Elizabeth or Liz have to do with KiKi anyway.

"Ready to go Darla?" I asked as she nodded and I kissed her cheek, she was the cutest thing ever!

"Bye Jenna!" I said before giving her a hug and going back to my car.

I put Darla in her car seat and got in the car. I looked at my phone and it was 3:07 PM. Shit! I'm late!

**Avan's POV**

When I got to Starbucks, I saw that Zoey was sitting with Ariana, did she call Ariana or was Ari was with someone else?

"Hello Ladies." I greeted and sat down with them.

"Hi Avan." They replied and I gave each one of them a friendly hug.

"What brought you here Ari?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." She replied.

"Oh we should go to a different table then..."I said and looked at Zoey who nodded.

"Oh No No! You guys can stay, I don't wanna be alone here till that person comes."

"Okay, we'll stay till they come. You girls wanna order something?" I asked.

"Sure." Zoey replied and Ari said that she'll wait for her friend first.

I ordered a iced tea with Fresh Blueberry in it and Zoey got a iced Coffee.

Then...that friend of Ari came...my ex girlfriend that I can't seem to forget. She walked over carrying her GodDaughter on her hip and I noticed her eyes go wide, she probably didn't think we'd be here.

**Liz's POV**

As I got to Starbucks, I saw Ari sitting with...him and Zoey. Did Ari tell them to come or did they just come?

"Hi." I greeted as I got to the table.

I got a Hi and a Hey from Zoey and Ari and NOTHING from him.

"We should go to our table Zoey." He said as he stood up with her.

I sat down and Ari took Darla from me and played with her.

"Ari, can we go inside? I really don't feel comfortable here." I said and stood up and Ari did as well.

"Yeah let's go."

When we got inside, we sat on a table together and we ordered or drinks.

I got a Caramel Frapuccino, a Apple juice for Darla and Ari got a Vanilla Frapuccino.

"So what's up?" Ari asked when we got our drinks.

"You know this 'Shade Dat' dancing club?" I asked and she nodded.

"So they called me this morning and they said they want me to work there!" I said happily.

"Oh MY God! That's awesome! How much will they pay?!"

"I don't know...I have a interview with them tomorrow at 7 PM."

"Yay! We can have a sleepover and then go to the mall in the morning and get you something sexy to wear for the interview."

"That's actually a good idea! But hey you'll keep Darla with you while imma be at the Interview? I'm watching her for a week."

"Yeah Sure! I'll watch her when ever you want me to! Right Darla?" She said and looked down at Darla who was smiling and clapping.

"Great Thanks!"

"Hey are you still upset about...you know...?"

"No...not really." I replied.

"Wow sometimes, I really don't get you two. But good thing you got the job!"

"I got the job!" I exclaimed and we both laughed causing Darla to laugh with us even though she doesn't know what we're talking about.

* * *

**I got to 45 reviews. So I became nice and updated...This time If I don't get to 49 reviews, I'm not gonna update...yup. Thanks for reading! Elavan will be back together soon! REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS!**


	12. Chapter 12: I love you

**Hii! How are you guys doing? I know that I haven't updated in a really long time, I'm so sorry. I have been so busy. So, how did you guys enjoy halloween? I had a fun time, but I really feel like most people totally forgot halloween. What did you guys dress up as? I was a ladybug! Okay I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but you know, my trip to Michigan and when I came back I had to catch to all my school work and yeah. Here we go! Enjoy! And Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I bought lots of stuff from the mall and came back home at 7:00 AM. **

* * *

**Liz's POV **

It was 6:30 PM when I took a last look at myself before heading to my job interview.

I wore a black short dress that had an open back and had a little opened triangle in between my breast and my belly button.

I put on some black heels and curled my brown hair.

"I'm leaving." I said, grabbing my phone and giving Ariana a quick hug.

"Good luck."

I got in my car and drove all the way to the place.

**Avan's POV**

As I was opening the door to my house to go somewhere, honestly, not knowing where to go...I see Zoey standing there.

"Oh hey!"

"Hi, Av."

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh, come on, we can go to the Icons show."

"What is that?"

"It's a show where they show all types of old music and talk about the singers." She explained. It sounded kind of fun, at least to get my mind off of everything.

"Sounds fun! Lets go?"

We started walking out the door but stopped when she asked "Do you still like her?" Yes Zoey I do! I love her! I answered it in my head because I knew who she was talking about.

"Who?" I made myself a little confuse but sadly, I was just lying to MYSELF.

"Liz, duh!"

"Uh, u wanna go in my car?" I tried changing the subject but I was fooling myself everytime something was about her.

"Sure, my sister dropped me off here anyways." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

**Liz's POV**

I was nervous, I was just too nervous. I really needed to chill, but I'm about tow work in a strip club. I took one last glance at myself at the mirror that was next to me in the halls before entering the manager's office. I sighed and smiled.

"Hello Elizabeth, it's nice meeting you." He smiled and grabbed my hand to shake, I have to admit he's very gentle.

"Hello sir, it's nice meeting you too." I smiled as I took a seat in front of his desk.

"So, let see what we should start with you, gorgeous." He said looking through some papers. He's scaring me, the way he aid gorgeous was just so scary. Oh god, please don't tell me it's the dirty mangers who fucks every girl in the club.

I looked at him confused and scared and he looked up from his papers and at me.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I just tease around with everyone, don't worry I'm not what you think." He smiled and I sighed of relief.

"Okay." I replied.

"So, your birthdate?"

"July 26, 1993."

"Oh pretty young. Have you worked at those kinds of jobs before?"

"No, I have never worked at a club."

"You acted though, and you're still singing right?"

"Yeah."

"So, your parents live in New Jersey. How come you're here?"

"Well, I lived in New Jersey too but when I started working on the show, I just moved here."

"Alright, have you been in any relationships recently?"

"Um...why is that important?" I ask.

"Oh, cause you know here we have guys who are always hitting on girls and sometimes, our girls even get high and they start doing stuff like they don't what to do and our job is to get them not to do anything if they're in a relationship." He explained and I thought was pretty good they do this.

"Uhm, no." I lied, I wanna live my life and forgot about him.

"Alright."

This questions and conversation went on for the next 20 minutes until he said.

"Alright, you officially work here. Since we need more girls for the lap dances, you can start there. You can start tomorrow at 7:00 PM."

"Uh okay." This lap dance was a little strange but we'll give it a try.

"So, it was nice meeting you Liz."

"You too." I stood up and smiled before heading out the door, I went to the lobby to grab the outfit I had to wear tomorrow.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I sat on my couch, starring at the walls on the Sunday night.

I didn't know what to do with myself.

Suddenly, my phone went off and the caller ID was some of my friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avan, wanna go to the strip club?" Hmm, strip club. Sounds like a good idea to have some fun and get my mind out of all this crap.

"Sure man, meet you there." I hung up and grabbed my keys and phone and straight to my car.

**Liz's POV**

I have so far had done 3 lap dances already, I felt so proud. The surprising thing was that I did a pretty good job.

I was talking to some of the girls I met there, who are lap dancers too, until someone caught my eye. MY ex, my Avan, walking into the lap dancing area and asking for a lap dance.

My eyes went wide and I didn't know what to do. What if he sees me? What do I do?

Him and bunch of guys came walking over with a man and when he saw me, his eyes went wide and blinked a few times. The outfit I was wearing, what I was doing, him being here was just not right.

**AVAN's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Liz. MY LIZ! What the hell was she doing here? I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't seeing the wrong person but it was Liz.

"Choose who you want." The man said and I smirked, knowing who to pick. Not for a lap dance though, but to talk.

I mentioned to Liz and she made me follow her into a small room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled, but I was too busy to answer just starring at her body. That underwear and bra that fit her perfectly.

"Um, I should ask that." I said.

"No, Avan."

"Why are you even working here?"

"That's not important, why did you choose me?"

"Cause I love you Liz. You never believe me, but I love you, I can't go on a day without you. I love you, I love you, I love you. You're my everything, I'm a dumbass that I left you but I love y-" I was cut off by her sexy red lips crashing on mine and that's what was a surprise.

**Liz's POV**

As soon as my lips were crashed to his, I felt butterflies shoot through my stomach again and I got that good feeling again. I don't know why I did that, but I just couldn't handle being away from him. His words, his repeating of 3 times saying I love you killed me. I loved him more than anything in this world, I don't wanna lose him again.

The kiss got more heated and heated till his hands were resting on my butt an lifting me up to the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands traveled up to his hair.

As soon as he tried to open my bra, there was a knock on the door and that's when I realized where we were.

I immediately jumped off from his waist and looked at the shocking look at my manager's face.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I tried to apologize. I don't know what I'm doing, maybe this job wasn't the one for me.

"Uh, it's been 10 minutes." He said.

"I can't work here anymore." I said and started to head to my room to change into my clothes with Avan following behind me.

"Are you sure about quitting this, Liz?" Avan asks as soon as I lock the door.

"Yeah, I mean this job wasn't right for me after all." I replied and started put my jeans on after putting on my shirt.

"You sure?" He asked again and wrapped his arms around me.

I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Avan?"

"Hm?"

"What about Zoey?"

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?" I ask and look up at him.

"No, I don't. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else." He said and gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

I grabbed my purse and phone before grabbing Avan's hand and heading out the door.

"Would you sign right here if you're quitting?" The manager asks and gives me a piece of paper to sign. I signed it and handed it back to him before we left that club.

"Wait Avan, what about your friends?" I ask

"Oh, they know that I left."

"Okay."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm just going home to watch my goddaughter."

"Oh, then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup." I reply before getting in my car, but before I shut the door, I called Avan's name.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He said and came over to me and pulled me in a hug.

* * *

**Yay! New chapter is up! Leave your comments, questions, concerns! You're more than welcome to do that. Oh and im so sorry this is so short :(**


	13. Chapter 13: Will You Marry Me?

**Something is making me upset, all I got was 2 reviews on the new chapter I added. Are you guys not liking my story anymore? Let me know that please. If you guys wanna see something very very interesting or you're wanting something to happen, just let me know what I should add in.**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

As soon as I entered my house, I threw my purse on the couch and threw myself on the couch as well. I sighed and enjoyed that feelings of relaxation. Today has been a very serious day, I was supposed to be working as a stripper, but on my first day I became a lap dancer. Then, Avan coming there and us reuniting. That is sick, I don't even know if we're okay with each other or not now. I haven't talked to him about it.

I grabbed my phone from my purse and called Ariana's number.

"Hello?" She finally answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Ariana. Where are you?"

"I'm at Matt's with Darla. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah, I quit actually." I replied and heard Matt shout over the phone saying 'Tell her to come over!'

"Uh oh, why? And Matt is saying come over."

"I'll tell you later, and I'll see. I'm a little tired." I said

"It's only 7, take a one hour nap and come!" Ariana said.

"Okay, um Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"I think...we're back together." I said not knowing what's going on between us.

"Really?! Oh my god, that's PERFECT." She exclaimed and caused me to laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I said and hung up before texting Avan.

Liz: Hey

After a few seconds, I got a text from him.

Avan: Hey Babe what r u doing?

Liz: I'm just about to take a nap and go to Matt's in a little bit.

Avan: O, okay baby. Then go rest a little bit. Love u.

Liz: K, love u 2.

I took my phone and went upstairs and straight to my bed.

**Avan's POV**

I put my phone down after texting Liz and laid on the couch.

Was it official that we're back together now? I'm glad that we are, I love Liz more than anything in this world and I'd do anything for her.

A few minutes of watching TV, my phone rang and the caller ID said Zoey.

"Hello?"

"Hey Avan. What are you doing?"

"I'm just chilling at home."

"Wanna go hang out somewhere?"

"Not really, sorry. I'm tired."

"Oh come on Avan. At least till you get your mind off of Liz and have some fun and we ca-"

"Liz and I are back together." I cut her off.

"Oh, really?" She sounded shocked and confused.

"Yeah Zoey, and sorry I can't go anywhere now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone down while continuing to watch TV.

**Liz's POV**

I woke up from my nap and checked my phone to see what time it was. 8:32. Okay I got extra 32 minutes. I still felt a little tired but I didn't wanna take another extra time so I can sleep at night.

I got up from my bed and took off the clothes I was wearing. I changed into a black laced shirt and blue jeans before fixing my makeup and hair and grabbing my keys and purse and making my way out the door to my car and drove off.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, stretched myself in bed and sighed. Now I got some good sleep and relaxed. Grabbing my phone and checking the time, it was 11:03. I went to the bathroom with my black and green PJS and green tank top. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went to my big makeup box and grabbed some eyeliner and mascara and applied it on my eyes.

I went downstairs to find Avan siting on my couch and watching the morning news. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at the creepy smile he had on.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still standing on the stairs.

"I love you, too." He replied and I made my way over to him and threw myself on his lap.

"How did you get in?" I ask and wrapping my arms around his neck while resting my head at the crook of his neck.

"The key under the mat." He replied still looking at the TV.

I sighed and stood up. "Want anything to eat?" I ask

"Nope, I had breakfast before I came." He said and I made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed some bread and putting it in the toaster. After it was ready, I put some butter on the bread and grabbed my cup of coffee.

"Where are Darla and Ariana?" Avan asked.

"They slept over at Matt's house." I replied.

"Oh, you weren't scared to stay home alone?"

"Not really." I replied and taking another bite of my toast.

* * *

The whole day went by fast. Avan and I went to the Arcade, then grabbed some lunch to eat and then we went to take a walk in DownTown and had dinner there and we came back around 12 something and that's when I realized Ariana and Darla were back home and ha went to sleep.

"I'm leaving." Avan said as he got up from my bed and walking.

"Stay here tonight." I offered.

"Can't, I promised Leon that I'd go with him to his dad's shop. So I need to take a shower and my clothes are at home."

"Oh, so I won't be seeing you tomorrow?" I pouted.

"Yeah you will, I'll pick you up at 8 to go have some dinner at this great Italian restaurant."

"Okay."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck while his traveled to my ass. I gave him a kiss before walking with downstairs and to the door.

"Be ready at 8 okay?"

I nodded and kissed him one more time.

"Bye, babe."

"Bye."

I closed the door and went to bed.

* * *

**_3 months later..._**

**Liz's POV**

I was in front of my mirror curling my hair. I had gone a little lighter with the color of it, I had blonde highlights in it and it grew longer so it looked nice.

I was about to go out with the whole cast to the movies to watch a movie and then we were all heading to Avan's house. His family had came from Canada and Avan moved with them to a bigger house. His parents were really sweet and they liked me. They always talk about me marrying Avan. And his brother, was just so hilarious.

After I was done curling my hair, I did my makeup and got dressed. I wore dark jeans and a white top that was the puffy style from the stomach and had an opened back. (I really don't know what they're called.) and I put on my brown, long boots and grabbed my Louis Vitioun back and went downstairs to find Ariana sitting on the couch playing with her phone.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." We got out and got in my car and started driving to the movie theater at the mall where we were meeting the rest of the gang.

**Avan's POV**

I looked at the small box in my hand and sighed. Was I really ready to do this? I was nervous, what if she rejected me? What I failed? I was scared.

My mom patted me on the shoulder and said "You are ready to do this. Can you ever find a girl better than her?" She asked. I swear she reads my mind and that's what I mostly love about my mom.

I smiled and nodded.

"I gotta go, bye." I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed my phone and keys.

"Make us proud!"

I started driving to the theater and the moment I got there, I saw Liz getting out of her car with Ariana and to my surprise, I was parking next to her.

"Hey!" I greeted and gave Ariana a hug and kissed Liz on the cheek.

"Hi."

"Let's go in?" I said and grabbed my love's hand and we started walking inside to see the others at the door of the theater.

"Hey guys." We greeted and we started to get in the line to get our tickets.

After we got the tickets and the snacks, we went to our seats. Ariana and Matt sat at the second row and Victoria was next to Ariana. Liz and I were at the first row with Andrew sitting next to me followed by Daniella and then Leon and his girlfriend, Pepi.

"How long is this movie?" I asked Liz.

"Hour and a half." She replied. I was just staring at how beautiful she looked with blonde hair and her eyes that mean the world to me. I was SO ready to make her my wife.

Line break

We made our way out the theater but before anyone can make another move I yelled "STOP!" And got in my knees in front of Liz and pulled out the diamond ring. She gasped and smiled.

"Elizabeth Gillies, will you be my Elizabeth Jogia, my wife, my everything, and the most important person in my life to share my life with me. Will you marry me?" I smiled looking up at her.

**Liz's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I was excited and scared. Did Avan really just propose to me?! I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt like I was in a dream. I didn't know what to say. Will I be a good wife for Avan? Or does he deserve better than me?

"Yes!" I exclaimed as he put the ring in my fingers and I kissed him on his lips deeply.

"I love you, Liz!" He yelled and everyone around us in the theater was screaming and cheering.

"I love you more!"

Line break

When we arrived at Avan's house, I couldn't stop my excitement that I was going to be Avan's wife and now I'm his fiancé.

"Hello!" Avan's mom greeted us and pulled me in a hug. "How you doing my daughter in law?" She said it in a funny, British way that caused us all to laugh and made our way inside the house.

"You kids want me to make you something to eat."

"Thanks, but we ate at the mall." Leon replied and everyone went to sit in the games room while I went upstairs to the bathroom.

After I came down, Avan's mom called me where she was in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Do you like the ring?" She asked and smiled.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled back.

"Can't believe you're finally gonna be my daughter-in-law." She said and pulled me in a hug.

I laughed and asked if she needed any help with the kitchen since she was cleaning it and getting rid of all the unneeded stuff.

"No, sweetie go have fun." She said and I smiled and made my way over to the gang in the games room.

Avan and Matt were playing bowling on the XBox while Ariana was counting the points and Daniella was playing billiard with Andrew and Victoria was chatting with Avan's brother while Leon was making drinks.

"Liz! Come count the points while I go to the restroom."

I went over and grabbed the phone from her hand and counted as they played.

The music was playing loud and it felt like we were in a club.

"Liz, do you want lime in your drink?!" Leon asked to make sure if I did cause I was on and off with lime.

"Yeah! Don't put a lot though." I said and went back to counting.

"Ha! You got 3 left!" Avan said to Matt.

"You got 4! I can still get the 3 as the whole po-"Everyone was cut off by the music going off and Avan's mom entering.

"Guys, Zoey and her sister are here and they said they want to talk to Avan."

Avan looked at me for a second and I thought about it. Was she up to something now?

"Uh, tell them to come in here." Avan said and his mom nodded and left.

"What is she up to now?" Daniella said and we all took a seat. Since there was only two chairs left, I sat on Avan's lap so the two can sit on the chairs.

"Hi!" Zoey exclaimed and her sister followed her with a smile and Ariana was coming down the stairs, too.

Few Hi and Hey's were said to her as she took a seat and her eyes caught my hand and the ring. She looked jealous and shocked and her eyes met mine. She saw how I was sitting on Avan's lap and I saw as the anger was filling her.

"I heard there was something you wanted to tell me?" Avan said.

"Yeah, I did. I heard you two got engaged." She said looking at our interwind fingers and back at us.

"Yeah we did." I replied.

"Congratulation!" Her sister smiled and Zoey stepped on her foot thinking no one saw that. Zoey's sister was actually very sweet and nothing like Zoey. Zoey keeps on pushing her to do the bad girl stuff.

"Thank you." Avan and I said at the same time.

"Avan, I came here to tell you the truth." Zoey told Avan and looked so evil. "I have loved you more than anything! You never loved me back! That hurts! You only cared about Liz and never did about me. I love you Avan. Really, I do." She said. Wow, did she really say that in front of me. I decided to control myself and not go up and punch her in the face since I wanted Avan to deal with and she was talking to him. I raised my eyebrow at her as everyone else was looking shocked and confused.

Avan stood up and looked around the room.

"Zoey..."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will Avan say?! I need to have 62 reviews until I update.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Planning

**Oh my god! I can't believe you guys, I thought I'd not even get to 60 reviews in an hour but I got 64. Thanks for reading and loving my story guys.**

**BadeVsJandre:**  
_When is this going to actually be a M part in this story_  
_**Maybe soon, few more chapters. I wanna wait till they get married maybe. I'll see what I can do.**_

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I don't know what is going on with Zoey now, we were fine just a week ago and then she comes and tells me this. I've always known she had a crush on me and that's why I didn't wanna talk to her about it so that she wouldn't think I like her back. Even when Liz and I used to be broken up, I didn't wanna date her because I had 3 reasons. One was when she spilled the Kiwi Yogurt on Liz and she knew Liz was allergic to it. Two, she's annoying and wants things to happen as fast as she wants. Three, she was a little complicated and too jealous.

I froze at my spot when she said all that. I loved Liz and there was no reason I would leave her.

"Zoey, there's really nothing I can do about this. I really didn't find you as the perfect person for me and I'm engaged and as I always told you, I can't leave Liz." I explained and sighed looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to butt in but this is killing me. Zoey, you were the one who actually had a chance to go on a date with Avan and you refused it." Victoria said and it hit me, I remember what happened one year ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was sitting on my couch of my house and watching TV when my phone started ringing._

_"Hey, Vic."_

_"Hi, Avan listen. You've been single for a long time and I think I found the perfect girl for you."_

_"Um really? Who?"_

_"Zoey Deutch. I told her to meet you at BJ's Saturday night."_

_"Um Vic, I don't know about this."_

_"Yes, you do! Just give it a try."_

_"Okay, thanks Victoria." I hung up the phone and felt a little excited to see the date Vic hooked me up with._

_The next day:_

_I was at Matt's house and we were watching the Football game when my phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Avan, it's Victoria."_

_"Hi, Vic. What's up?"_

_"Um, can you go somewhere where there is no one by you or are you alone?"_

_"Wait a minute." I stood up and went to the backyard._

_"Okay, so Zoey called and she said she couldn't go on a date with you this Saturday because she changed her mind." She explained and okay that was when I thought I should just forget it._

_"Oh...well then screw her. I'm fine." I said._

_"Are you sure, Avan?"_

_"Yeah, thanks though."_

_"Welcome."_

_**End of flashback**_

That was when it hit me and I remembered that moment of what she did.

"Um...well I didn't like him back then." Zoey said, making up an excuse.

"Sorry."

"Come on, Zoey. We have to leave." Her sister gabbed her but Zoey stopped and looked at Liz.

"You won't get away with this!" She yelled and went up the stairs.

"I'm really sorry guys." Her sister apologized and I just nodded and had her a smile.

After they left, everyone was quiet. Something I noticed was that I saw Liz had tears in her eyes. Oh no, she shouldn't be like this. I looked at everyone else and Matt broke the silence.

"Ari, I think we should leave." Matt said and Ariana nodded. Thank god they understand the time alone.

"Andrew, us too." Daniella said.

"Will you guys drop me off on your way home?" Victoria asked them as they nodded.

"See you later man." Leon said and we said our goodbyes but Liz stayed silent.

After they left, I walked over to her and grabbed her chin to make her look at me.

"I should go, too." She said and grabbed her purse to leave but I stopped her. I noticed how she was trying to hide her tears.

"No, you shouldn't." I grabbed her arm an made her sit back down.

"No, Avan. Just leave me alone." She said trying to get up again."

I stopped her and made her sit down and facing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her beautiful teary eyes even though I didn't like to see her cry.

"It's just...I-" she started but I cut her off.

"If it's about what she said, just save it Liz." I said.

"Avan, if you think you like her, I'm not that important to be with. Go ask her out if you want, I think she loves you a lot." There was no way I was going to ask out Zoey when I have Liz.

"No, Liz. I won't do that as long as you're mine."

"But Avan I-" I cut her off again but this time with my lips crashing to hers.

A few moments later we broke apart and I looked at her eyes. "Only you." I said and went back to kissing her.

We were interrupted when my mom entered the room.

I cleared my throat looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just came to give you guys some of the frozen yogurt I made." She came in with a tray of 3 small bowls of frozen yogurt and I handed one to Liz as I grabbed one and sat next to Liz and my mom sat right across from us.

"So, when are you guys planning the wedding should be?"

"I think it should be in about 2 months till we get all of this worked out."

"Yeah, I mean we still need to get the dresses and plan the wedding." Liz said and I agreed.

"Okay since you guys always like what I plan, maybe I should get in and help with the planning." My mom said, which was true that Liz and I like what she plans and she always goes on what we like.

"Okay, that sounds great." I said and looked at Liz who agreed with me.

"Okay I think you should start looking for your wedding dress and decide the bridesmaids."

"Well bridesmaids are gonna be Victoria, Ariana and Daniella, and maybe if my friend who's in New York comes." Liz said.

"Okay great."

And we stayed up talking about the wedding and made some plans to it till it was 12:34 and Liz was leaving.

"Sleep here, why would you go this late?"

"I don't know, I'm tired." She said.

"Well just sleep here then."

"Okay." She said and texted Ariana telling her that.

"Let's go." I told her and we went upstairs, I went to my room and she went to the room she usually stays in.

* * *

**This was a little short, but next chapter will be just a few days till the wedding. Are you guys enjoying this so far?(: I will update the next chapter if I get up to 68-70 reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping for the wedding

**(AndrenaSomo) GO TO MY TWITTER AND SEE THE PICTURE THAT I POSTED OF THE BRIDE AND BRIDE'S MAID DRESS AND THAT IS HOW I EXACTLY WANT LIZ'S HAIR AND DRESS AND STUFF TO BE AND THAT IS THE BIDE'S MAID DRESSES THAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. **Wow,** I love you guys! Your reviews are the best and they are the ones that make me feel more comfortable to write faster and update! Okay so here's the deal, this chapter will be only few more days till the wedding and I wanna get the wedding and make them get married before any drama could happen and I will make more interesting stuff. I don't remember who said I don't want Zoey to ruin the wedding, and yes I agree with you. I want the wedding to be PERFECT! So I'll do my best to make you guys enjoy my story and love it more! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**About 2 weeks before the wedding...**

**Liz's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the smile on my face. My wedding was only 2 weeks away and I was excited. Today Ariana and I were going to find a wedding dress for me and we will be picking the bridemaids dresses as well. I couldn't believe this day is finally here. I have always thought that I wouldn't be married till i'm 30 or something.

I checked my phone and I had 2 texts from Avan, I opened them and it showed that he had sent them only 10 minutes ago.

Avan: Morning Beautiful3

Avan: You ready to go look for ur dress?

I replied to him.

Liz: Morning Sexy3 And Yeah i'm ready! You know u can't see the dress till the wedding.(;

I smiled to myself and put my phone down before entering the bathroom and making my way downstairs. Ariana was sitting on the table with her mug in her hand and she was reading a magazine.

"Hey Ari." I said

"Oh, Hi Liz."

"When are we leaving?" I asked and going to the fridge to make me a cup of coffee with Milk.

"She said come at 2:00, I think we have time to get ready and till your drink your coffee. Oh and PLUS! You need to start practicing to wake up early." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'm getting married, not becoming a slave." I replied. Even if I get married, doesn't mean that I can't wake up late.

"No Missy! You're gonna have a husband and then all wifes wake up early to make breakfast for their husbands before they head to work." Okay maybe that was right, but come on! I think I can do my best.

"Yeah yeah, i'll try." I said and took a sip of my coffee.

"Have you decided what color the bride's maids are gonna be?"

"Um, I think I want them to be lime green and black." I replied.

I have looked up some dresses and I found some perfect ones that I wanted.

"I think that will be cute."

"I'm going to get ready." I said as I stood up and went to my room.

I pulled out a legging and a white loose top so it will be easy for me to try on the dress. I applied just a quick make up and straighten my hair and went downstairs again.

"ARIANA!" I called from downstairs where I was watching 'Pretty little liars.' I'm not a fan of that show, just watching it for fun.

"I'm ready." She said coming down the stairs. "Aren't we gonna go pick up the girls first?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said as we made our way out the door and I started to drive to Victoria's.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

After I closed the phone when I was talking to Matt, I went to my the bathroom. I looked at myself for a moment before doing anything. It was just hard to believe that I was going to marry my bestfriend, Liz and I were best friends when we were in Victorious and none of us expected this to happen. I was acually excited that I was starting my own family and I was still continuing with acting. Last week, I auditioned for the Movie 'Jungle and Concrete' (I just guessed a name okay? Deal with it.) and they called and said that I was accepted to play the role of the evil sister's brother. It might be a little complicated when you're married and you have to be acting at the same time, but until I settle things down then i'll think on what to do.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and made my way over to my closet, I put on my clothes and started doing my hair. I take at least 20 minutes or more just to make it look better. Sometimes, I just tie it when I don't have time to do it.

I went downstairs and grabbed my car keys before getting in my car and driving to pick up Matt and we can go tuxedo shopping.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

After I purchased my and the bride's maids dresses, we decided to go have lunch somewhere. My dress was beads and it had a heart shaped chest, and it was puffy from the bottom and had flowers made of beads spread all over it. I even bought my headband, which was diamonds and shiny. The bride maids dresses were lime green with a black belt around the waist and they were a mermaid style from the bottom. (GO LOOK AT THE PIC I POSTED ON TWITTER AND YOU CAN SEE THE DRESSES I"M TALKING ABOUT andrenasomo)

After a long day of shopping, we were all exhausted and hungry so we went to eat at a Chinese restaurant. I thought back on all the stuff that I had bought, and mostly the girls forced me to buy. Like new stuff and new clothes, Lingerie and sexy bed stuff and you know. Basically, I got myself ready with brand new stuff.

We all sat around the table and we started to order our food, but I texted Avan to see where he was.

Liz: Where are you?

Few minutes later, he replied to me.

Avan: I'm shopping with the boyz, u?

Liz: I just finished shopping

Avan: What did u get?

Liz: I just bought the dresses and a couple of stuff.

Avan: Oh, cool. Where r u now?

Liz: I'm having lunch with the girls.

Avan: Okay babe i'll see you later.

Liz: Kk, bye

Avan: Bye

* * *

**This was a short chapter and a boring one, i'm sorry guys. I just wanted to get the start of the wedding so yeah. MAKE SURE TO GO TO MY TWITTER AND SEE THE PIC OF THE BRIDE AND DRESSES I POSTED i'm at andrenasomo on twitter. 74 reviews till I update.**


	16. Chapter 16: A day before the wedding

**Yes! Here's the chapter where there is only ONE day until the wedding, Aren't you guys excited? And please let me know if you guys went to my twitter and saw the pic? I mean if you guys were interested in knowing what the hair that I was planning Liz to have and the dress she's wear. So yeah, hope you guys did and let me know that. OMG! And bade is back! How cute? We still had the beckbot though, and there was no bade duet it was just Liz and Avan goofing off as Kellen McGee told me. It was so cute how back wanted a challenging girl when he meant jade. **

* * *

**Avan's POV**

As I was driving to the bar in DownTown where all of my guy friends will be hanging out as my last day of being single. Tomorrow was the wedding, and I was excited. I wa also a little on and off cause this would be my last day of being single and you know. I decided to go to the bar with the boys and hit us a couple of drinks before I can never do this again.

I dialed Matt's number and waited until he answers.

"Hello?"

"Matt, which bar are we going to?" I asked.

"We're going to the one that we went to last month."

"Oh okay. Are you there yet?"

"I'm almost there, I'm with Leon and Andrew."

"Okay."

I hung up and continued to drive until I got there and parked my car.

I went inside and saw all the boys there, and the party got started!

**Liz's POV**

I made my way down the stairs with my short black dress and its beads said 'Bride' on it. The girls were already here and waiting for me so that we can go out an celebrate my last night of being single. Then we were gonna have a sleepover till we go to the hair salon in the morning.

I don't know, I just get this feeling where I'm never gonna be able to do anything. Usually marriage is always asking permission from your husband or wife before you can do anything. I was just scared, I mean I am going to continue on my work and so will Avan, but what if this will ruin our marriage?

Ah, I just need to get my mind off of this and go have fun as my last day of being single and get married to the love of my life.

"Woo! Lets go!" We started to get out the door and get in our cars as we started driving to this fancy restaurant where we were hanging out tonight.

When we arrived, we got in the restaurant and ordered. We started chatting until our food came. I ordered Alfredo pasta with Chicken, mashed potatoes, and I ordered wine.

"Wait! Everybody being over your drinks for the celebration of our Lizzy getting married tomorrow!" Daniella shouted and everybody brought their cups together and clicked them.

"Wow, I can't believe you're getting married." My friend, Kristen who arrived from New York 2 days ago said.

"I know right! I've always wanted to get married at age 30 or something." I replied.

"Haha, isn't that too old?"

"Not for me."

After 10 minutes of eating our food and chatting, I felt someone tap on my shoulders. I looked up to see no one other than Zoey Freaking Deutch. Was she like stalking me? Now I was getting nervous, not just because she's here. Only because I was afraid that she'd ruin my wedding.

"Well congratulations! You got what you want!" She said and smirked an evil smirk of hers.

I stood up and faced her, I looked behind me an saw how everyone at my table looked worried that something would happen

"I did get what I want, and I also got something YOU can never get." I smiled and I bet she knew what I was talking about.

"Avan will just divorce you and be MINE. Just wait for it."

"I will wait for it, and I'm so excited about that."

"Miss Gillies, you think you can get away with this?"

"Mrs. Jogia in few hours, and yeah I think you will be just apologizing to the BOTH of us."

"Ugh, whatever." He said and walked away. That's what I thought, I'm still a little scared though I mean what if she has a plan to ruin the wedding. Who knows what can come out of her.

"Are you alright?" Ari asked patting my back.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said and quickly grabbed my phone. "I'll be back." I walked into a different area and dialed Avan's number. I didn't wanna bother him, but I'm scared.

"Hello?"

"Avan? Where are you?" I ask and feel a little scared, what if something happens?

"Liz? Is everything alright?! I'm at the bar."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? What happened?"

"It's...Zoey's here and-"

"Just ignore her and have fun." He cut me off.

"No, she just came to me and started talking stuff. What if she ruins everything?"

"Liz, it's fine. Don't worry. She can't do anything. Just go have fun and ignore her babe."

"Okay..."

"I'll see you later...love you."

"Love you too." I smiled to myself and went back to the table and got confusion looks from most of them.

"Where were you?" Daniella asked.

"I was on the phone," I replied and took a sip of my drink.

"With wh-" Ariana started to ask but I cut her off by saying "With Avan."

* * *

We had a limo to come pick us up and drop us off at my house. All of us gathered around and got in the limo.

Just as the limo started going Kristen began. "Wow, Liz. I remember when we were only 5. And look at you now! You're getting married and the rest of us are all sitting here and barely THINKING about getting married."

That caused all of us to laugh and the driver started playing music. I grabbed all of them and we started dancing like crazies.

* * *

** Avan's POV**

As I was sitting at the bar with Leon while the others went to dance, two black headed girls started walking towards us.

"Hey there sexy." She said and threw her almost naked leg onto my lap.

"Uh...hi." I replied and watched as the other one went over to Leon.

"Wanna go to my place and have fun? Maybe get a little naked?" She said and bit her lip. Uh no, bitch I'm doing that tomorrow night with my wife...hopefully.

"No thank you."

"Why not?" She pouted and brought her lips close to mine.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." I replied.

"Who cares? There's always something called lying."

I grabbed Leon's arm and made him stand up.

"We have to go." I said and went with Leon to the dance floor where the rest were.

"Ah come on!" I heard the girl that was with Leon yell while we already began to walk.

"You got away with them, Dude!"

"Yup."

* * *

**Woo! New chapter. Next chapter is the wedding! Get excited! I need at least 76 reviews to update, u should feel lucky that I'm going easy on you with only 2-4 reviews. OMFG. I still can't get over that bade is back! **


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding Part 1

**Okay, so some of you are private messaging me that you didn't get the name of my twitter. AndrenaSomo. That is it, so make sure you go ahead and check out the wedding dress that I posted and maybe follow me for updates if you'd like. Just a warning though, I fangirl alot so don't worry if I blow up your timeline. I mostly fangirl about bade and Liz though, and I know most of you do too. Okay so here we go! It's the wedding time and this chapter might be 2 parts. Get excited! **

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the noise of the girls outside my bedroom talking, but I still had a smile on my face because this might be the only morning I'm gonna be waking up alone. I looked at my phone that was right next to me and the time said 7:03. Okay, enough time to take a quick shower till the hair stylist and the make up girl we booked gets here.

I didn't really have anything planned to do for my hair, I mean I didn't have the time to sit and decide what I'd do with it since the hair stylist I booked knows lots of stuff. I usually go to her when I need a new haircut or a new hair color. I wanted to find myself as a surprise.

I went in my bathroom and straight to the shower enjoying the warm water and cleaning myself really good.

**Avan's POV**

After I had my breakfast, I went straight to the shower and after that I went with Leon to get some needs from the DJ and the photographer.

I was so excited about today, you might say Avan is getting married like really? But yeah I was, and I was happy about it.

I went through the guest list in the car and made sure everyone was coming. I had invited Zoey's uncle who was a friend of my dad, well you can say my dad invited him. And I didn't invite Zoey, I would of but her craziness got me worried she'd ruin it for us.

"Mom, what time are you guys gonna be done?" I asked my mom who was siting at the back seat and I was dropping her off at Liz's house.

"I don't know, there's 4 bride's maids and the bride's mom, me, and Liz."

"That might take a long time." Wow, girls do take a long time. Of course, they have the make up and the hair and their stuff and whatever.

"Yeah, are you excited?" She asks.

"Yeah mom, I am." I replied and that's the moment we got to Liz's house.

"Leave Avan, you know you can't see her." My mom said before she left the car.

"Can I see my bride's maid?" Leon joked.

"Leon..." My mom whined. Leon's bride's maid was Victoria, they were best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Ah man, you're gonna be a married man with lots of responsibilities."

"I know man, I know." I said and started driving to the DJ's place.

**Liz's POV**

I got out of the shower and put a v-neck, blue, guess shirt on with my home shorts and wrapped a towel on my head since I really didn't have most of my clothes here. I had taken all my stuff to Avan's house so I only kept a few here.

I made myself downstairs to see that everyone was already here and Avan's mom was helping my mom make breakfast.

"Morning, Liz." Daniella smiled.

"Good morning." I smiled back and went to the kitchen.

"Hi." I greeted and sat on a chair beside the counter.

"Hey, Liz." Wendy (Avan's mom) replied.

"Mom, is breakfast ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She relied and handed me a plate of breakfast special for me.

"The bride always gets a special breakfast." Wendy said.

"Liz!" Ariana came to me holding something white in her hands.

"What?"

"Wear this!" She handed me a tank top that said Bride on it and I actually noticed how my bride's maids were wearing green tank tops that said bride's maids on them and they had white shorts on. I found that cute.

"Wow, you guys are making everything so cute!" I replied and gave Ari a hug before going back upstairs and putting it on with green short and made my way downstairs.

* * *

After we all got our make up and hair down, I went upstairs and sat in front of my mirror. I looked deeply at my self and saw how I looked. I had my hair in a really cute buff at the top and it was a bun from the back. I had my bangs down and I had the headband on my hair. (Go to my twitter and go to my pictures if you wanna see the pic of the hair.) My make up was a little darker than usual but I liked it anyways.

Wow, I can't believe this day has already came. I've been waiting for it for years and I never expected that Avan Jogia would be my husband.

"Liz, come on put your dress on. The photographer will be here soon." Victoria said and she came over to help me put my dress on along with my shoes and accessories.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Vic, you do too." I said, she looked beautiful with her hair and make up and her dress fit her perfectly.

"Thanks Lizzy." She replied. "Come on, lets go downstairs." I agreed and we started to make our way downstairs where the girls were all sitting.

"Oh my god!" My mom said and I saw a tear run down her face.

I went over and gave her a hug. "Mommy, don't cry."

"Ah come on, Lorrie! It's not like she's gonna live a billion miles away from you." Wendy said and caused my mom to laugh, she was always the right person who made you feel better.

"I know, she's my little girl though." My mom said and took out a box from her purse. "Liz, I want you to put this on, this was my grandma's, then it went to my mom and then to me and now it's for you." My mom said and gave me a really cute ring. I really loved those kinda of older stuff, especially when it had a history. It was an old kind of diamond. I slid it in my finger and gave my mom a hug. "Thanks, mommy."

The door bell rang and Ariana opened it when the photographer walked in.

"Hey!" He greeted. "Ready? We need to make it quick cause we don't have enough time." He said and looked like he was in a rush as we made our way upstairs to the bedroom that was decorated perfectly.

* * *

**Avan's POV**

I had just arrived at the church, I was nervous. In only few minutes, I'd be a married man. How exciting.

"Okay, Avan. I want you to stand in the alter." The priest said and I did what he told me. The other ushers waiting outside so they can walk in with their bride's maids.

The room was already filled with people that we had invited.

**Liz's POV**

It was that time, the time that is be mrs. Jogia and be a married woman. I waited outside the church door as my bride's maids were walking in, then my flower girl started to walk in and I felt my heart shake.

My dad smiled at me and rubbed my hand. "Be brave." He said and I smiled at that. I was nervous here was that time that I was gonna walk down that aisle.

The music started playing and the people stood up and I started walking down the aisle...

**Avan's POV**

There she was, she looked beautiful, walking down that aisle, and her arm linked with her dad's.

She was walking down that aisle...

* * *

**Dun dun! What do you guys think?! I'm so excited how about you guys?! Any questions, comments, concerns? Make sure to follow me on twitter and check out the pic (andrenasomo) thank you! I want reviews! At least 82 reviews till I update the next part of the wedding.**


	18. Chapter 18: The wedding part 2

**Hi! Did you guys go to my twitter and check it out? Okay, so Dan has confirmed that the stills where there was a bade dancing part was actually Liz and Avan goofing off on set, but really! Did you not see how Avan's face was so close to Liz's and they were so happy about it. I was even having a conversation with Kellen McGee and I said Elavan is cute, don't you agree? And that was when we were talking about Liz and Avan. She replied to me with a 'yep!' Okay so anyways, I'm really not sure if you guys are going to my twitter. Just let me know if you do! I'll put a reminder in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

I felt rash in my body, I didn't want this moment to end. I felt nervous, but at the same time butterflies were shooting trough my stomach. This had been the best feeling I have ever felt yet. Just thinking about myself being married to Avan, that's an experience that was good to try. I smiled a little when Avan came over to get me from my dad, my dress's tail trailing back behind me as I walked. (Go to my twitter and see the dress)

My dad patted Avan's shoulder and smiled at him before going back and sitting down.

Avan smiled at me before we started walking to the alter together, I felt all eyes on me. It was creeping me out, but tonight was supposed to be my night.

**Avan's POV**

As I went to get her, I felt surprised, I was gonna be married to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life. She stood in front of me, her gorgeous big eyes looking up at me and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her smiling.

She looked beautiful, as always.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Avan Jogia and Elizabeth Gillies." The priest began.

"Liz, ever since you were little you wondered what kind of dress you're gonna wear and what kind-" but before he could finish, laughter started filling them room. I kinda liked this priest, he's fun.

"Okay well, this is the man you're gonna marry." He finished. "And Avan, have you ever wondered what woman you're gonna marry and what kind of tuxedo you're gonna wear." Laughter started filling the room again. "Well here she is." He said pointing at Liz.

"Avan, do you take Liz to be your wife and share the rest of your life with you?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile, here is the moment.

I took one last glance at Liz and said "I do." And heard clapping from the people sitting behind us.

"Liz, do you take Avan as your husband and to share the rest of your life with you?" I looked at Liz and she had no expression on her face. Just normal. That scared me.

"You know, I wouldn't be standing here if I didn't wanna marry him." She made the comment and I chuckled as everyone else laughed.

"Wow, okay I need the rings please." The priest said and the ring boy came holding the rings.

"Anyone disagrees on this marriage please talk now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as all the priests usually say on a marriage ceremony.

We looked back and saw that no one disagreed.

He gave us the rings and I slid the ring in Liz's finger as she did the same for me.

"And now, I pronounce you husband and wife." Yes! We are officially married now, it's like i'm in a dream. If I am, I hope to never wake up.

Cheering started to fill the room as I grabbed Liz's hand and we made our way out the church.

**Liz's POV**

Wow, I can't believe this. Avan and I are officially married now, i'm no longer Liz Gillies, but i'm Liz Jogia. I looked over at Avan who had his fingers locked with mine and walking outside the church. He looked at me and smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you."He told me, the first I love you as a husband and Wife. I could never forget this moment.

"You Better." I teased as I stood in front of him. He gave me a shocking look and I laughed. "I love you, too." I replied as we leaned in for another kiss before the others came over to us and congratulated us.

* * *

The party has begun about 2 hours ago, the decoration looked amazing and I loved it. There was a table where they had all the desserts and the cake and it was decorated just like my bouquet. The chairs were all covered in green and white fabric and each table had a basket of flowers in the middle. There's nothing I can say than it was amazing!

The slow music started playing and we took that hint as it was the time for the first dance as husband and wife. Avan grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his traveled to my waist and we moved along with the song.

"Guess what?" He whispered in my ear. I held back a laugh because it tickled.

"What?" I said, but I didn't really guess.

"I booked a flight for us tomorrow for Hawaii." He replied and it was hard to believe though.

"Shut up!"

"Yup, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon and coming back next week." Wow, this is why I love avan. He always tries to make me happy no matter what, but this will be the best honeymoon ever!

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you more." He replied and caused the both of us to laugh.

Just a minute after that, we noticed someone walking in the door. They were two guys wearing a black outfit, I didn't even recognize them and neither did Avan. They looked like they were up to something.

**Avan's POV**

The two guys that had just walked in and sat on a table alone were getting me nervous, I didn't recognize and I don't even think i've seen them any where.

I looked at Liz and she looked a little scared, but I don't think she knows them either.

"Have you seen them anywhere before?" I asked her.

"No." She replied.

I looked over at Leon who was laughing with Victoria while they were slow dancing and I mentioned him to look over at the guys, he did as I told him and I gave him the 'Do you know them?' look and he shook his head and Victoria was looking like what was going on?

Loud music started playing as everyone else came and started to dance around us. I grabbed Liz, spin her, and dipped her with a kiss on the lips.

Good thing the time for the dance was over and we were able to go sit at our spots now so I could at least find out who they were. But seriously, strangers coming in on my wedding and none of us even know them. Just then something came up in my mind but I don't really think she would do such a thing? I mean yeah she could be scary and lots of stuff can come out of her, but I never think she'd get the idea of getting other people to crash my wedding.

No, Avan, no. I don't think Zoey would even think of that.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Liz said as she stood from her seat that was next to me and made her way over to the bathroom directions.

**Liz's POV**

As I got inside the bathroom I felt a hand cover my mouth and another hand grab me by my waist. I was too scared to even turn around to look who it was, and my eyes went wide.

"We're gonna let go of you if you don't scream, got it?" A deep voice said in my ear.

I nodded and they let go of me, as soon as they did I turned around to see who it was...OH NO! It was the two guys that entered the party when no body knew them, but who were they and what did they want from me?

"Who are you?! And what do you want from me?!" I started to back up from them.

"Oh look, the happy bride is not even remembering us." One of them said.

"We're the bar workers from the club you worked in as a stripper baby." One of them replied and started to come towards me. Then it hit me, I promised those two dorks that i'd give both of them lap dances and strip for them in a private place as long as they don't talk to the manager about firing me. I really needed that job though, and I just did that without even thinking.

"What do you want now?" I asked looking scared.

"We want you to strip for us and give us our lap dances as your promised to do." NO WAY! There was no way I was doing that.

"No." I replied.

"No? Okay then Missy, we can just go and tell your husband about you stripping naked that other day for a bunch of our guy friends." WHAT?! That never even happened! What were those two dorks trying to do! After I left that club, I had nothing to do with that kind of work after it. I was scared though, what if they tell Avan and Avan DOES believe everything. That was something I was worried about. Good thing it was the ends of the party so I don't think they'll be able to talk to him now.

"No, you can't!"

* * *

**Avan's POV**

What was taking Liz so long? I decided to go see if she was okay since the party was about to end and she had to be here.

When I got to the bathroom, I saw something that I never expected to see or hear!

"We want you to strip for us and give us our lap dances as your promised to do." One of those guys that were out there said. Wow, so really Liz promised that?

"No."I heard her say.

"No? Okay then Missy, we can just go and tell your husband about you stripping naked that other day for a bunch of our guy friends."Okay that is enough Liz! Anger started to boil inside of me as I heard those kind of stuff, so Liz really did that? And she gets jealous when I talk to Zoey. Okay Liz Okay. I know my job with you.

"Hey!" I shouted as I entered the bathroom and saw Liz get scared. "Leave!" I pointed at the door as they left.

"Losers!" One of them shouted as they left.

"Avan I swear they were ju-" Liz began and I held my hand in front of her face.

"Save it, I don't wanna hear it. We're about to leave so let's go." I told her and went out of there with her following behind me.

* * *

**Uh oh! Is Avan mad? What will happen? What do YOU want to happen? Leave your reviews and let me know! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19: As Long As You Love Me

**Okay Hi! Sadly this is the last chapter of this story. :( But don't worry i'm gonna start another ones and they sure will be longer! I know some of you loved this story but it's just getting very boring and I wanna end it so we can start something new! I'm also thinking of writing a bade story, i'm actually bad at it but I will try my best. So enjoy the last chapter and be ready to new stories and hopefully longer than this one! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Avan's POV**

Just as we walked in in our 5 star hotel bedroom, I sighed and felt relaxed that i'm finally somewhere where there isn't anymore loud music. I sure had fun at our party, but loud music hurts my head.

I saw as Liz was taking off her hair clips and bobby pins, looking hot as always I went and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. I felt as she let her head fall back on my head. It always felt good but this time it was different, as a married couple now.

"Avan." She moaned as my hands traveled up to her chest.

"Go get ready." I told her and let go with a smirk which she knew what I meant.

"I Love You." She kissed me quickly on the lips and went to the bathroom with her clothes. As I was waiting, I decided to get rid of my tuxedo and wear something that would be easy to take off while we...you know. I was really excited about this, I mean Liz and I have never had sex before and today it would be something different. I was taking away her virginity and she was taking away mine. Yes, I am a virgin. I wanted to save myself till marriage cause lots of relationships don't really last, and some of the relationships i've been in were just very different than being with Liz.

**Liz's POV**

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, smiling at myself for lots of reasons. It was just very hard to believe that I was married TO Avan. It feels like it was just yesterday when it was my dream to be with him. It was weird, very weird but I was hella happy though. Ah, in a few minutes my virginity would be taken away...by someone I love more than anything in this world. Good thing I did save myself till Marriage. Actually, Eric had always wanted to do it with me but I refused to, which was a good thing I did.

I sighed and smiled one more time before looking at myself in the mirror with the black and white lingerie and the thong and lace bra that was under and heading out the door to find Avan laying in bed watching TV, and he was wearing only a pair of boxers.

I smiled and walked over to him and got on top of him.

"You ready?" He asked and smirked at me, Gosh why was he so hot? I can't believe i'm in love with this crazy man!

"More than you think." I laughed and pressed my lips against his softly.

My legs each went to a side of his waist and kissed him hard now. His hands were traveling up and down as I moaned softly. God it felt good! He entered my mouth and started to explore it with his tongue and that continued for another 3 minutes until I realized my Lingerie was off and I was in my bra and thong, plus Avan's hand was stroking my eyes. He flipped us over so that he was on top and started to suck on my nick, he nibbled and bit the spot as I was moaning at his touch. I helped remove my bra while kissing him some more.

The next thing I realized was that Avan and I were both completely naked and he was making his way down to my stomach until he ended up at my thigh and close to my pussy. I couldn't handle that hot feeling going on inside my legs so I grabbed his head and made him lick at that spot. I was already wet and getting wetter at his tongue moving in circles inside my clit.

"Oh shit!" I moaned. "Avan..." Oh My God, This feeling was the best.

He kissed all over my pussy and came back up to kiss me making me taste myself in his mouth. I flipped us over and started to kiss his stomach until I ended up at his crotch. I grabbed it and started to rub up and down as he closed his eyes shut and moaned silently. I kissed the top and started to shove it in my mouth, moving my head up and down on it.

"Ah Shit Liz!" He moaned.

A few minutes later, Avan was on top of me and was ready to go inside me. He moved his dick to where it was in front of my vagina and he slid inside of me, my eyes started to water and I screamed in pain.

"Avan!" I screamed and moaned as he moved faster and it started to feel good.

We both collapsed on the bed after we came at the same time and I wrapped myself in his arms.

"I love you, Liz."

"I love you, too." I replied and we both fell asleep.

* * *

We finally landed in Hawaii, the beautiful view of the beaches, pools, hotels, palm trees and Hawaiian people was just AMAZING!

Avan and I had our fingers locked together while we explored the places of Hawaii before we went back to our room to get changed and head to the beach. It was kind of weird that we were going to the beach and it was actually winter but Hawaii is always warm unlike LA.

"Avan, this place is amazing!" I exclaimed as we entered the room that was decorated in flowers and big bed with lots of cool stuff in it.

"So are you, babe." Avan kissed my forehead and we got dressed to head to the beach.

I was in heaven, completely in heaven.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Avan was chasing his wife in the water of the beach and splashing each other with water. They were both laughing and enjoying their time. They had a really true love which everyone thought they'd last forever.

"Gotcha!" Avan exclaimed as he took Liz in his arms and kissed her lips. They always felt fireworks in their stomachs as they kissed.

"I hate you!" Liz joked and hugged Avan.

"Liz?"

"yeah?"

"Promise me that you'll always love me?"

"Promise i'll always love you As Long As You Love Me." They pressed their lips to each others and lived a happy ever after life.

* * *

**The End. What did you guys think? Should I continue the story "Falling for you"? Or should I start a bade one? Love u guys! **


End file.
